DVD Girl Hondi
by Seiken Desentsu Dack Ralter
Summary: Uma possível contínuação para os eventos de "Video Girl Ai".
1. Track 0 Yesterday

DVD Girl Hondi   
  
Por: Seiken Densetu e Dack Ralter  
  
E-mails: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com e chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
Por favor, nos envie seus comentarios.  
  
As traduções dos termos em japonês estão no final do texto.  
  
********* [Disclaimer] *********  
  
DVD Girl Hondi teve seu plot gentilmente cedido por um conhecido que abandonou o fic mal iniciado. Em um primeiro momento agradecemos a ele. Em segundo momento agradecemos ao mestre Masakazu Katsura por ter criado e desenhado as três Video Girls (Haruno - a primeira Video Girl, Ai Amano - a segunda Video Girl e Len Monommo - a terceira Video Girl) e ter escritou sobre outras duas nos livros de Video Girl Ai. Agradecemos em terceiro momento a Jump Comics por ter publicado os mangás e o livro de Video Girl, e a Production I.G. por ter produzidos os OVAS de Video Girl Ai. Comunicamos com isso que nosso interesse não é a violação de direitos autorais.  
  
***  
  
DVD Girl Hondi, had its plot gentily yielded by one known that it abandoned fic badly initiated, at first moment thanks it. At as moment we thank the Masakazu Katsura for having created and drawn the three Video Girls (Haruno - the first Video Girl, Ai - the second Video Girl, Len - the third Video Girl), and having created others two in the Video Girl Ai's novel. We thank at third moment the Jump Comics for having published mangas and the novel of Video Girl, and Production I.G. for having produced Video Girl Ai's OVA. We communicate with that our interest is not breaking the copyright's laws.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
DVD Girl Hondi  
  
Track 0 - Yesterday  
  
"Nihao, como posso ser útil?" - Aquela bela voz saia do televisor, enquanto o DVD era executado. Na tela, estava a imagem de uma bela garota, com um fundo chuviscado por trás dela.  
  
"Hã, você esta sozinho? Quer alguém para te fazer companhia? Se desejar, eu estarei aí" - a garota sorriu e aproximou-se da tela. Logo em seguida, uma ventania e uma luz que pareciam vir do televisor invadiram o quarto. Primeiro vi a tela se distorcer. Logo em seguida vi primeiro um pé e em seguida outro, começarem a sair da tela. Em poucos segundos ela estava fora da tv. A bela garota da tela foi jogada na minha direção, caindo por cima de mim ficando entre as minhas pernas e apoiando as mãos por sobre o meu peito. Eu olhei para ela, sem entender como aquilo podia acontecer. Ela parecia ter por volta de 1,60m, o cabelo liso cortado na altura do pescoço e um belo par de olhos azuis. Ela usava uma roupa estranha. Quem era ela?  
  
* * *  
  
Há uma semana atrás, eu era nada mais nada menos do que uma pessoa comum. Eu sou Yoshi Katsu. Um estudante do secundário, 17 anos, 1,85m de altura, 67 kg, bom esportista, bom desenhista mas péssimo com as ciências exatas. Entretanto eu tenho um grande problema, esse problema se chama timidez. Eu sou muito tímido com as pessoas, chegando a ponto de me relacionar apenas com alguns poucos amigos e com o meu professor de desenho. Mas havia alguém que realmente mexia comigo. Mutsuki Emi, olhos castanhos, cabelos negros lisos, uma garota que fazia muitos homens cair aos pés dela. Mas para mim ela era inacessível, algo além do meu alcance. Desde o primeiro ano do colegial eu estava atraído por ela e até já havia aceitado a idéia de que nunca conseguiria ter algo com ela, até que aconteceu algo. Na verdade foi mais culpa minha, nunca devia ter aceitado a idéia do Toshiro. "Vai lá, pode ser a sua única chance de vê-la nua... Não há perigo." Se arrependimento matasse...  
  
O idiota aqui seguiu a idéia do Toshiro-kun e logo eu estava posicionado no depósito de equipamentos do time de atletismo. Alguém previamente já havia preparado tudo, de modo que ali você podia ver todo o vestiário feminino através de alguns buracos na parede. Enquanto eu aguardava a entrada das garotas do clube de vôlei, eu fiquei me perguntando se valia à pena fazer isso. Não havia risco, mas espiar não era algo certo... Eu comecei a me sentir meio sujo e estava quase desistindo quando eu comecei a ouvir vozes. Hesitei por alguns instantes, então resolvi olhar. Lá dentro, algumas garotas já haviam aberto os seus armários e começavam a retirar as suas coisas. Todas estavam com o uniforme de educação física. Engoli em seco... Uma garota (acho que deveria ser a Madoka-san) retirou a blusa e o shorts, enquanto conversava animadamente. Senti o meu rosto ficar vermelho e uma onda de vergonha invadiu o meu corpo. Droga... Eu me sentia um verdadeiro rato. Como podia estar fazendo aquilo? Dei-me por vencido e acabei sentando no chão. As vozes das garotas continuavam chegando aos meus ouvidos.  
  
- Ei garotas, vocês viram o novo time de futebol?  
  
- Eu vi! Eu vi! Eles têm muitos bons jogadores, e cada par de pernas mais lindo que o outro!  
  
- Eu gostei muito do Satoru-san!  
  
- Eu gostei do Kojiroh-san!  
  
- Mas vocês não acham que o Katsu-san esteve muito bem?  
  
- Você deve estar brincando! Aquele Baka!? - Era a voz da Mitsuki-sama.  
  
- Emi-chan você é muito fria, só porque o garoto é sozinho ele... - Eu não consegui ouvir o resto... Aquilo... Aquelas palavras pareciam uma espada atravessando o meu coração. Eu até aceitava a idéia de não ser correspondido ou até de ser ignorado pela Mutsuki-sama, mas saber que ela me desprezava... Senti os meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, enquanto o aperto no meu coração ficava cada vez maior. Levantei-me e comecei a caminhar sem rumo. Saí pelo portão da escola e vaguei sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade.  
  
Já era noite quando parei de andar. Estava na área comercial da cidade, mas boa parte das lojas já havia fechado. Olhei para o céu e notei que era um noite sem lua. "Deve ser para combinar com o meu humor", pensei enquanto olhava em volta. Não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para casa ou pior, de voltar para a escola no dia seguinte. Como poderia ficar perto da Mutsuki-sama, sabendo que ela me odeia?  
  
Olhei em volta, perdido em pensamentos. Foi quando algo chamou a minha atenção. Uma loja estava aberta. "Gokuraku", anunciava o letreiro em néon. "Uma locadora... Já que não vou mesmo para a escola amanhã..."  
  
Era um belo lugar com uma bonita decoração. Caminhei por entre as seções e logo estava parado na frente de DVD's que tinham garotas nas capas. Engoli em seco... Afinal, um filme pornô era a última coisa que eu ia querer ver. Comecei a dar meia volta quando algo me chamou a atenção. Uma garota na capa. No título estava escrito "DVD Girl Hondi", e a garota era muito bonita. Fiquei alguns instantes ali parado, olhando fixamente para o rosto da garota. Ela tinha um sorriso reconfortante. Não sabia porquê, mas senti vontade de pegar aquele DVD. Estiquei a minha mão mas antes de tocá-lo ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.  
  
- Você gostou da garota? - Olhei para trás e vi um velhinho. Ele sorria enquanto olhava para mim. Deve ser o gerente ou o dono do lugar.  
  
- Hai... É muito bonita! - Respondi meio envergonhado... Afinal, por quê diabos eu tinha vindo para a seção pornô?  
  
- Quer levá-la para casa?  
  
- Uh... Eu...  
  
- Não se preocupe... Não é um filme pornô. E ela vai aliviar o seu sofrimento.  
  
Aquilo me deixou intrigado. Parecia que ele podia ler os meus pensamentos.  
  
- Pode levá-la.  
  
- Uh... Hai...!  
  
- Muito Bem, bela escolha! Ela é meio temperamental rapaz, portanto tome cuidado, hehehe! - Ele me estendeu um cartão, enquanto exibia um largo sorriso.  
  
- Entendi. He... He... Até senhor... - Peguei o cartão um tanto sem graça.  
  
- Sayonara.  
  
Eu saí da loja e fui direto para casa. Estava cansado. E procurava não pensar no que havia acontecido, mas aquela doce voz ainda ecoava na minha mente. "Você deve estar brincando! Aquele Baka!?". Doía cada vez mais. Joguei o DVD em cima do sofá e subi para o meu quarto. E não fui para a escola por uma semana. Do meu quarto, eu saia apenas para comer alguma coisa.  
  
* * *  
  
- AHHHHH!!! TARADO! TARADO! TARADO! TARADO! - A garota que estava em cima de mim começou a esbofetear o meu rosto. Para quem era pequena, ela tinha a mão beeeem pesada! - Não tente fazer isso com a Hondi-chan!  
  
- AHHH!!! QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Consegui segurar os braços da garota. Eu sentia o meu rosto arder, nos lugares onde ela havia me acertado.  
  
- Eu vim para te ajudar, e não para ser o seu brinquedinho!  
  
- MAS FOI VOCÊ QUE CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM!!!  
  
- NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO, ECCHI-KUN!  
  
Eu havia levantado bem disposto naquela manhã. O incidente do vestiário pareciam um sonho, um pesadelo bem distante. Depois de tomar o café, me sentei no sofá e percebi que o DVD esteve à semana toda ali. Novamente me senti atraído ao ver a garota na capa. Levei o disco para o meu quarto. Coloquei-o no aparelho, liguei o televisor e me sentei na cama para assistir. E agora eu tinha uma histérica em cima de mim.  
  
- ENTÃO SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!!! VOCÊ É PESADA! - Soltei os braços dela, para que ela pudesse se levantar.  
  
Ela levantou e começou a arrumar a estranha roupa que usava.   
  
- Auu... Isso não é algo que se deve dizer para uma dama, Ecchi-kun.  
  
Esfreguei o meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Estava ardendo.  
  
- Vou lembrar quando encontrar uma...  
  
Dessa vez ela usou o punho direito. Se ela estudasse na minha escola, o clube de boxe a recrutaria na hora. Caí pesadamente no chão.  
  
- Ai! O velhinho tinha razão! Você é temperamental!  
  
- Humpt! Isso é para você aprender a respeitar a Hondi-chan, Ecchi-kun!  
  
- O MEU NOME É YOSHI! YOSHI KATSU!!  
  
- É ECCHI-KUN!  
  
- YOSHI!  
  
- ECCHI!  
  
- YOSHI!  
  
- ECCHI!  
  
- YOSHI!  
  
- YOSHI!  
  
- ECCHI!!  
  
- HÁ! NÃO FALEI? - Ela sorria cinicamente para mim com as mãos na cintura. Eu estava confuso. Confuso e irritado! Confuso por não saber como diabos aquela maluca havia aparecido na minha frente. E irritado porque além de ser chamado de tarado, ainda havia sido espancado por ela.  
  
Cheguei a abrir a boca para responder, mas desisti. Realmente, eu não tinha sorte com as mulheres. Sentei na cama e soltei um longo suspiro.  
  
- O que foi? Vai me dizer que agora vai ignorar a bela Hondi-chan...  
  
- Não é isso... É que eu realmente não tenho sorte com vocês, mulheres.  
  
A garota mudou a sua expressão, fazendo uma cara um tanto séria.  
  
- Então... Você levou um fora de uma garota?  
  
- Eh... Não... Você leva um fora quando pelo menos tenta se aproximar da garota. Sou tão desprezível que nunca nem cheguei a conversar com ela. E ainda por cima descobri que ela me odeia.  
  
- E por quê uma garota iria odiar o Ecchi-kun? - A garota passou o dedo indicador por cima do meu peito. - Até que o Ecchi-kun não é de se jogar fora...  
  
Engoli em seco. Acho que não estou acostumado a ser elogiado. Bem... Eu acho que aquilo era um elogio...  
  
- A-arigatou... Eu acho...  
  
- Haha! E ele ainda fica vermelho... Kawaii... Echhi-kun fica kawaii quando envergonhado...  
  
Era estranho... Ela mudava de humor muito rapidamente. Primeiro estava me batendo... Agora me elogiava.  
  
Ela sentou na cama, ao meu lado. Seus olhos azuis agora estavam serenos.  
  
- Conte para a Hondi-chan o que aconteceu...  
  
Meio hesitante, comecei a contar para ela todo o episódio. Desde a proposta de Toshiro até o momento em que eu coloquei o disco dela no DVD-player. A medida que eu ia contando, comecei a perceber os detalhes no rosto dela. Um rosto redondo, com uma pequena boca de lábios rosados. A pele branca, clara, contrastava com o cabelo negro como um corvo. As sobrancelhas eram bem delineadas, sem falar nos olhos azuis... Se ela não tivesse saído do meu televisor, eu diria que ela era uma modelo.  
  
- Ohhh... Ecchi-kun realmente sofreu bastante. - Ela começou a alisar o meu cabelo. - Acho que está precisando do "super-hiper-ultra tratamento espanta tristeza", patenteado pela Hondi-chan!  
  
- Super-hiper-o-quê?  
  
- UM BANHO COM A HONDI-CHAN!!  
  
- NANI?!?!?!  
  
Sem me dar tempo de pensar ela pegou no meu braço e começou a arrastar. Era incrível... Aquela baixinha arrastando um gigante como eu. Levantei-me, tentando me soltar dela.  
  
- Espera aí! Como assim banho?  
  
- Além de ecchi é burro? Banho! Uma daquelas coisas que se faz no banheiro. Você entra lá, tira a roupa, se molha...  
  
- EU SEI O QUE É TOMAR BANHO!!  
  
- ENTÃO VAI PARA O BANHEIRO AGORA!!!!  
  
Eu ia responder quando ouvi a campainha. Alguém estava na porta da frente. Fui tomado pelo pânico... O que iam achar se soubessem que estava sozinho com uma garota. Acho que não seria ruim, mas não sei o que aquela maluca faria... Engraçado como as vezes o medo dá forças extras. Devo ter batido o recorde mundial na distância do meu quarto até a porta da frente. Sem falar que praticamente desci as escadas em um pulo. Abria a porta tentando disfarçar o meu nervosismo.  
  
- Ohayougosaimas!!! - Eu estava tão nervoso que acabei emendando as palavras numa coisa só!  
  
- Katsu-kun, ohayou!  
  
- Mountechi-sensei! Ohayou!  
  
- O que aconteceu? Por quê você faltou as aulas?  
  
Mountechi-sensei é o meu professor de desenho. Ele além de dar aulas é dono de um ateliê de desenho, um dos mais requisitados do Japão. Talvez seja porque ele além de ser talentoso, ele supervisiona o andamento de cada trabalho. Eu espero poder um dia trabalhar com ele, depois de terminar o meu curso.  
  
- Errr... Gomenasai Mountechi-sensei! Não estava me sentido bem esses dias...  
  
- Hã? Você está doente?  
  
- Nã-não! Na verdade... Não é nada sério... Eu...  
  
Um barulho que parecia vir do banheiro. Parecia que a garota estava enchendo a banheira. Droga!  
  
  
  
- Que barulho é esse? Tem alguém no seu banheiro?  
  
- Nã-não... Na verdade não... É que... So-sou eu... Eu... Eu... Eu estou dando banho na minha tartaruga.  
  
- Tartaruga?  
  
- Sim... Isso... Uma tartaruga... Daquelas que gostam de água quente...  
  
- Tartaruga de água quente?  
  
- É... Foi um presente... De uma...  
  
- Eeeechiii-kuuuunnn... Hondi-chan está pronta para o banho... - Eu senti todo o sangue do meu rosto desaparecer. Moutechi-sensei deve ter percebido, pois ele fez uma cara estranha...  
  
- Uh! A sua tartaruga tem uma bela voz. Tem certeza que é uma tartaruga?  
  
Só consegui expressar um sorriso amarelo. Eu queria sumir dali. Mas, as coisas estavam apenas começando. Senti um par de braços me envolverem e me puxarem para trás...  
  
- Ecchi-kun... O que houve? Não é educado deixar uma senhorita esperando...  
  
Moutechi-sensei estava tão surpreso quanto eu. E de repente, ele mudou a sua expressão de surpreso para assustado!  
  
- Você!!! Você é uma Video-girl!!  
  
- Huuumm!!! - Ela mostrou a língua para Moutechi-sensei e falou em um tom de desprezo: - Não me compare com aquelas velharias, baka! Eu sou uma DVD-girl, Hondi é o meu nome e eu estou aqui para confortar e incentivar o Ecchi-kun!  
  
Droga!! Definitivamente eu sou um azarado...  
  
[Continua...]  
  
Nota dos Autores: Essa última frase da Hondi ("Eu sou uma DVD-girl, Hondi é o meu nome e eu estou aqui para confortar e incentivar o Ecchi-kun!"), foi retirada da fanfic "Computer Girl Lan", escrita pelo canadense Marco ("Eu sou uma Computer Girl, Lan é o meu nome. Eu estou aqui para lhe confortar e incentivar, seu baka!").  
  
* * *  
  
DVD GIRL HONDI  
  
EXTRAS - ENTREVISTAS COM OS PERSONAGENS  
  
ENTREVISTA 01 - KATSU YOSHI  
  
AUTOR1: Olá a todos. Como todo bom DVD que se preze possui alguns extras, resolvemos incluir algumas entrevistas no final de cada capítulo. Para começar, temos aqui a anta... Quero dizer, o personagem principal do fanfic: Katsu Ecchi!  
  
KATSU: Bem... É Yoshi. Yoshi Katsu.  
  
AUTOR1: Ah é, desculpe.  
  
AUTOR2: Por quê vocês japoneses tem essa mania de colocar o sobrenome na frente? Isso confunde a gente.  
  
KATSU: Bem, é uma questão cultural... Nós achamos o nome da família mais importante que...  
  
AUTOR1: Mas deixa de papo furado Ecchi. Como é morar sozinho com uma gatinha como a Hondi?  
  
KATSU: É Yoshi!  
  
AUTOR2: Saúde!  
  
KATSU: Eu não espirrei! É o meu nome!  
  
AUTOR1: Então Ecchi é um apelido de infância?  
  
KATSU: NÃO!!! "Ecchi" é a forma como a letra "agá" do alfabeto de vocês é pronunciada em japonês. É uma gíria para "hentai".  
  
AUTOR2: E hentai quer dizer...  
  
AUTOR1: Tu não aprendeu nada depois de assistir tanto anime e ler mangá?  
  
AUTOR2: Bom... Aprendi algumas coisas, mas o japonês continua soando como... japonês para mim!  
  
AUTOR1 & KATSU: ...  
  
AUTOR2: Eu disse algo errado? Tem algo nos meus dentes?  
  
AUTOR1: [olhando com reservas para o Autor2] Mas voltando a entrevista... Não é assim que a Hondi te chama?  
  
KATSU: É ela que fica me chamando de tarado! E foi ela que começou caindo por cima de mim.  
  
AUTOR2: E você ainda achou ruim?  
  
KATSU: Sim, eu... Não! Eu não achei... Quer dizer... Doeu um pouco...  
  
AUTOR1: É assim mesmo... A primeira vez sempre tem alguma dor e...  
  
KATSU: Que primeira vez?  
  
AUTOR1: Veja bem... Você sozinho com a garota, ela cai por cima de você e então ela te puxa para o banheiro. Vai me dizer que não rolou nada?  
  
KATSU: Não rolou nada não! Eu sou um rapaz direito e...  
  
[Hondi aparece por trás de Katsu, praticamente se jogando por cima do rapaz]  
  
HONDI: É MENTIRA. ECCHI-KUN APALPOU A HONDI-CHAN TODINHA!  
  
KATSU: NÃO É VERDADE. VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXAVA CHEGAR PERTO... E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???  
  
[Hondi deita no colo de Katsu e abraça o seu pescoço]  
  
HONDI: Hondi-chan se sentiu chateada. Não tinha nada para Hondi-chan fazer nos camarins... Vem... Hondi-chan que ser divertir!  
  
KATSU: ...  
  
AUTOR2: Hehehehe... Humm.. Bem, depois dessa revelação (hehehehe), acho que temos a resposta da nossa pergunta.  
  
KATSU [escondendo o rosto entre as mãos]: O que os leitores vão pensar de mim...  
  
HONDI: [ainda agarrada no pescoço de Katsu]: Kawaiiiiii!!! Ecchi-kun fica kawaii quando está envergonhado!  
  
AUTOR1: Hehehehe... Ora, não se preocupe... Todo mundo acha que você é um banana que não tem nenhum jeito com as mulheres e que ainda levou um fora de uma garota que nem sabe que você existe. Ah, me desculpe... Ela sabe que você existe... É você que não sabe porque ela te odeia...  
  
AUTOR2: É, realmente bem patético... Mas conta aí Ecchi-boy... Como foi brechar as garotas no banheiro?  
  
KATSU: É Yoshi... E precisam ficar lembrando disso? Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes... E não conseguir parar de olhar. E [pensando alto] nunca achei que a Madoka-san usava aquele tipo de lingerie...  
  
AUTOR1: Lingerie?!  
  
KATSU: É... O que você pensou que fosse?  
  
AUTOR2: Bom... Você deu a entender que tinha ficado admirado com...   
  
Hehehehehe... Bem, você sabe...  
  
KATSU: Não entendi? Como assim... Ahhh... Bem... Eu não sabia que as garotas... Bem... Errr... Faziam desenhos ali...  
  
AUTOR2: Ehehehehe Não falei?!   
  
KATSU: É verdade... Nunca imaginei que elas desenhavam coisas no banheiro do vestiário e...  
  
AUTOR1 & AUTOR2: BANHEIRO?!?! A GENTE TÁ FALANDO DE...  
  
HONDI: AAAHHHHHH!!!! HONDI-CHAN ESTÁ CERCADA DE ECCHI-GUYS!!!  
  
KATSU: ...  
  
AUTOR2: Gente... Isso era para ser uma entrevista séria!  
  
AUTOR1: Sim, uma atração a mais do fic. Uma forma de dizer o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Mas vamos voltar e... Ué?! Cadê a anta, digo, o Katsu?  
  
AUTOR2: Enquanto você falava, a Hondi saiu arrastando ele. E resmungando algo como "Hondi-chan vai ajudar você..."  
  
AUTOR1: Grande! Conseguimos perder um dos nossos personagens...  
  
AUTOR2: Ah, mas não tem problema... Eu quero mesmo entrevistar a...  
  
AUTOR1: Shhh... Não fala! Ela só vai aparecer na próxima track!  
  
AUTOR2: Não pode falar? E a...  
  
AUTOR1: Também não... Ela aparece na track 5!  
  
AUTOR2: Então eu nem vou comentar sobre a... [Pensa um pouco e começa a contar nos dedos] Peraí... Ele vai ter tantas pretendentes assim? Tem alguma coisa errada...  
  
AUTOR1: O que está errado é que ainda não escrevemos o restante da estória...  
  
AUTOR2: É verdade... Bem pessoal, então até o próximo extra, com a entrevista com o Youta Montenai.  
  
Youta: É Montechi!!!  
  
AUTOR1: Vai começar tudo de novo...  
  
FIM DA ENTREVISTA 01  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Tradução dos Termos em Japonês]  
  
Nihao: Oi  
  
-kun: Sufixo para garoto  
  
-chan: Sufixo para garota, ou forma diminutiva para um nome  
  
-san: Sufixo para tratamento formal  
  
-sama: Sufixo para tratamento formal de maneira polida ou indicando divindade  
  
-sensei: Sufixo para professor ou mestre  
  
Baka: Idiota.  
  
Gokuraku: Paraíso  
  
Ecchi: A forma como os japones pronunciam a letra H, significa perversão branda  
  
Kawaii: Gracinha, Bonitinho(a)  
  
Ohayou: Bom Dia  
  
Ohayou Gozaimasu: Muito Bom Dia  
  
Gomensai: Maneira formal de se pedir desculpas  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Início: 15/02/2003  
  
Termino: 05/07/2003  
  
1ª Revisão: 05/07/2003  
  
Revisão final: 04/01/2004 


	2. Track 1 My Dearest Friend Karinchan

DVD Girl Hondi   
  
Por: Seiken Densetu e Dack Ralter  
  
E-mails: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com e chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
Por favor, nos envie seus comentarios.  
  
As traduções dos termos em japonês estão no final do texto.  
  
********* [Disclaimer] *********  
  
DVD Girl Hondi teve seu plot gentilmente cedido por um conhecido que abandonou o fic mal iniciado. Em um primeiro momento agradecemos a ele. Em segundo momento agradecemos ao mestre Masakazu Katsura por ter criado e desenhado as três Video Girls (Haruno - a primeira Video Girl, Ai Amano - a segunda Video Girl e Len Monommo - a terceira Video Girl) e ter escritou sobre outras duas nos livros de Video Girl Ai. Agradecemos em terceiro momento a Jump Comics por ter publicado os mangás e o livro de Video Girl, e a Production I.G. por ter produzidos os OVAS de Video Girl Ai. Comunicamos com isso que nosso interesse não é a violação de direitos autorais.  
  
***  
  
DVD Girl Hondi, had its plot gentily yielded by one known that it abandoned fic badly initiated, at first moment thanks it. At as moment we thank the Masakazu Katsura for having created and drawn the three Video Girls (Haruno - the first Video Girl, Ai - the second Video Girl, Len - the third Video Girl), and having created others two in the Video Girl Ai's novel. We thank at third moment the Jump Comics for having published mangas and the novel of Video Girl, and Production I.G. for having produced Video Girl Ai's OVA. We communicate with that our interest is not breaking the copyright's laws.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
DVD Girl Hondi  
  
Track 1 - "My Dearest Friend, Karin-chan"  
  
Era uma tarde como outra qualquer. Já haviam se passado quatro dias desde que Hondi apareceu. Como havia prometido ao Moteuchi-sensei, retornei ao colégio e as aulas de desenho. Bom... Eu havia prometido mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de voltar ao colégio e estar perto da Mutsuki-sama. Mas... Qual a razão para Mutsuki-sama me odiar? Ela é linda, inteligente, tem uma voz suave, resumindo ela é a miss perfeição do colégio. E eu dentro da minha inferioridade, me contentava em admira-lá de longe, apenas sonhando no dia em que eu teria a chance de conversar com ela... Nunca cheguei a falar diretamente para ela... Então, por que ela me odiaria? Por mais que eu pense, não consigo descobrir. E isso me deixa cada vez mais triste e frustrado. Acho que nesse ponto eu tenho que agradecer a Hondi... Ela conseguiu me animar e até me convenceu que a melhor coisa a fazer era mostrar a Mutsuki-sama que eu era o cara certo para ela. Pensando melhor... Eu acho que a Hondi estava curtindo com a minha cara quando falou isso. Isso nunca poderia acontecer. Bom... uma garota sair de dentro de um DVD também é impossível. Mas... Quem ou o "Quê" a Hondi realmente é? Mas até agora não consegui descobrir de onde ela veio. Mesmo aceitado o fato que ela estava naquele DVD, como ela saiu de lá? E o pior é que eu nunca consigo perguntar isso dela. Na maior parte do tempo ela age como uma maluca, uma destrambelhada que tem um prazer sádico em me perturbar. Mas também existem vezes em que ela conversa comigo, me deixa falar o que eu sinto e me ajuda a entender o que eu estou passando. Será que ela age assim para que eu não fique triste? Eu sempre fui tímido e fechado. E por conta de uma dupla de pais irresponsáveis, acabei morando sozinho desde os onze anos de idade. Não, não estou reclamando pois eles me dão de tudo que eu preciso materialmente, talvez até demais, para compensar a minha solidão. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu acabei me tornando um cara solitário.  
  
Na verdade eu já estava acostumado com a solidão, acostumado com o fato de viver em uma grande casa sozinho. Mas a Hondi mudou isso totalmente. De certo modo, até que é bom ter alguém com quem conversar a noite, antes de dormir... Não, não me entendam mal... Até porque a Hondi nunca deixaria eu ecostar a mão nela, embora ela viva me provocando. Mas com ela por perto, eu acabei não pensando mais no que aconteceu na semana passada.  
  
O que me deixou intrigado foram as palavras de Moteuchi-sensei, sobre "video-girls". Será se ele já passou por algo parecido? Não pude saber muita coisa pois a Hondi praticamente o expulsou de casa e eu não tive coragem de perguntar algo para ele durante as aulas do curso. Mas eu acho improvável... Moteuchi-sensei é uma pessoa admirável, que mostra firmeza em tudo que faz. Acho que ao contrário de mim, ele deve ter tido várias garotas atrás dele quando ele era mais novo...  
  
É... Agora comigo, na única vez que eu criei coragem para me declarar a uma garota, acabo descobrindo que ela me odeia. Durante esses dias todos fiquei deprimido de mais para pensar em outra coisa além disso.   
  
Droga!!! Não consigo me concentrar no livro e a minha mente acaba viajando.  
  
Eu estou numa mesa do La Rose Cafe, bebendo um capuccino e tentando ler alguns capítulos do livro que o professor de literatura requisitou. Por ter faltado uma semana, fui obrigado a fazer um resumo desse livro. Ele poderia ter escolhido um livro que eu já havia lido antes... Ou um mangá. Olhei o relógio e suspirei. Era melhor eu voltar em casa e pegar o meu material de desenho. Ainda estava cedo para a minha aula, mas pelo menos eu estaria fazendo algo e não fingindo que lia um livro. Me levantei da mesa e fui para o caixa.  
  
No caminho encontrei uma face conhecida, uma amiga. Tamanho chaveirinho, olhos cinzas, cabelos compridos e cinzas. Juntos com uma pele alva, formava uma curiosa combinação. Curiosa, mas em conjunto com o seu belo sorriso, faziam dela uma garota bem atraeente. E para completar, Karin ficava linda no seu uniforme de trabalho. Camisa branca, saia azul marinho até o joelho, meias brancas, uma pequena gravata preta e um colete vermelho. Sem falar no sapato de salto. Realmente, o uniforme realçava bem as cur... Argh! O que estava pensando? Ela é minha amiga! Não posso ficar pensando besteiras dela!  
  
Ainda estava caminhando na direção dela quando percebi que ela tropeçou no salto. Acelerei o passo e consegui segurar o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que pegava a bandeja que ela carregava.   
  
- Karin-chan, tudo bem?  
  
- Uh... - Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou, a sua face estava levemente avermelhada. - Kat-kun!!  
  
Ajeitando-se e pondo-se de pé, ela retirou a bandeja da minha mão e a colocou em uma mesa vazia..  
  
- Gomenasai Kat-kun! Eu não...  
  
- ... Fez de propósito! Eu vi! - Afastei uma mecha de cabelo que havia se soltado do seu penteado e estava cobrindo parte do seu rosto. - Tome mais cuidado sua desastrada!  
  
- Huu... Você é malvado Kat-kun! - Havia um tom chateado na sua voz, sem contar que os seus olhos mostravam um ar de desaprovação.  
  
- Haha! Gomen! Não fiz por mal Karin-chan!  
  
- Humm, Ok... Sente-se um pouco, eu posso pedir alguns minutos de pausa!  
  
- Gomen, eu já estava indo.  
  
- Ah... Que pena! - Eu queria ir logo embora, pois ainda iria passar em casa, mas quando vi os olhos tristes dela... Ah, droga! Acho que em todos estes anos ela já descobriu este truque... - Ok, eu vou agora. Mas depois do curso eu passo aqui e a gente conversa!  
  
- Hai! - Ela me mostrou uma bela visão do seu sorriso acanhado. - Até à noite então!  
  
- Até!  
  
* * *  
  
Não tardei a recolher as minhas coisas e sair.  
  
Cheguei a caminhar um pouco mas um par de mãos surgiram do nada e me arrastaram para um beco próximo. Fui jogado de contra uma parede e em seguida senti um corpo quente e macio sendo pressionado contra o meu. Logo, Hondi estava segurando os meus pulsos e não se envergonhava em encostar os seus seios (cobertos apenas pela sua blusa) contra meu peito.  
  
- Quem era ela, Ecchi-kun? - A voz zombeteira de Hondi chegou aos meus ouvidos acompanhada de um sorriso de quem tinha segundas intenções.  
  
- É minha amiga de infância. Karin Moteuchi, filha do Moteuchi-sensei... O que você está fazendo com as roupas da minha mãe?  
  
Hondi estava usando uma blusa e uma saia que chegava aos seus joelhos. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de quando eu vi 'kassan   
  
vestindo aquela roupa, mas sinceramente eu nem me lembro bem qual foi a última vez que ví a minha mãe.  
  
- Estão meio fora de moda, mas Hondi-chan não ia vestir roupas de homem! - Ela falou com um sorriso simples. Além de mexer   
  
nas coisas da minha mãe, ela ainda falava mal do gosto da 'kassan?   
  
- Não podia ter pego um sutiã também?  
  
- Não baka! As lingeries da sua mãe são grandes demais...  
  
Eu não acredito... Ela está sem nada por baixo?  
  
- Ei Ecchi-kun... - Hondi soltou uma das minhas mãos e com a mão livre começou a levemente roçar o dedo indicador no meu rosto. Engoli em seco! Normalmente eu estaria no céu com um "carinho" desses, mas a Hondi era imprevisível. Ela parece ter percebido, pois aumentou o sorriso. Ela aproximou o seu rosto do meu. Eu podia sentir o seu doce e quente hálito acariciando o meu rosto. Novamente engoli em seco! Agora estava experimentando sensações novas para mim. Nunca uma garota havia chegado tão perto de mim. Nem em meus sonhos!  
  
- Você... - A voz de Hondi agora estava mais doce, suave. Na verdade, ela parecia estar tendo prazer. Desnecessário dizer que eu estava paralisado com tudo isso.  
  
- Você... Bem que você poderia... Com a Hondi-chan... - Agora ela começou a sussurar no meu ouvido. Cada silaba falada, era acompanhada do suave toque da sua respiração no meu ouvido. Além de falar próximo a ele, ela ainda aproveitou para delicadamente roçar a sua lingua no meu lóbulo. Então, para a minha surpresa, ela delicadamente morde o lóbulo da minha orelha. E logo em seguida... Grita com toda a força dos seus pulmões:  
  
- VOCÊ PODERIA COMPRAR UMAS ROUPAS PARA A HONDI-CHAN!!!!  
  
- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NÃO GRITA NO MEU OUVIDO!!!!!  
  
Ela deu dos passos para trás, enquanto mostrava a língua displicentemente para mim! Enquanto isso, eu esfregava a minha orelha esquerda, na vã esperança de fazer aquele maldito zumbido sumir.  
  
- Sua maluca!! Por que eu vou perder meu tempo comprando roupas para você?  
  
- Ecchi-kun é malvado! Além de querer se aproveitar da doce e inocente Hondi-chan, ele ainda a obriga a usar roupas feias e fora de moda!  
  
- Quem é doce e inocente?  
  
- Baka!! Se você não fizer isso, Hondi-chan vai para o meio da rua e começa a gritar que o Ecchi-kun tentou abusar dela!  
  
- Vo-você não faria isso? Faria? - Ela não faria, não havia como... Ou será que ela... poderia?  
  
Hondi cruza os braços e com um expressão séria no rosto me responde em voz baixa.  
  
- Nesses quatro dias... Você ainda não conhece o que a Hondi-chan pode fazer?  
  
Pensei por alguns instantes... Em quem acreditariam? Em um cara de quase dois metros de altura e suando como um porco ou em uma doce e frágil garota de 1,60m, em lágrimas? Decidi não descobrir.  
  
Fechei os olhos, soltei um longo suspiro e me dei por vencido.  
  
- É... Eu não duvido! Vamos...  
  
Hondi veio para o meu lado e segurou um dos meus braços.  
  
- Haaaai!! Ah, a Hondi-chan vai aproveitar para dar um trato em você! Roupas, cabelo, sapatos... Você vai ficar lindo, todas as garotas vão olhar para você!! Até Hondi-chan vai ter dificuldades em resistir ao grande charme do mega-playboy Ecchi-kun!  
  
- Duvido! E qual o problema com as minhas roupas e o meu cabelo?  
  
- Cale a boca e confie no talento e na habilidade de Hondi-chan, Ecchi-kun!  
  
- Então para de me chamar de ecchi-kun!  
  
- Hai Ecchi-kun!!  
  
Ela segurou a minha mão e me arrastou até as lojas... Eu estava com uma péssíma sensação sobre tudo isso.  
  
* * *  
  
Começamos a nossa peregrinação pelas lojas de roupas. Apesar do fato de estarmos alí para comprar roupas para ela, a maior parte das compras foi de roupas masculinas. Hondi escolheu peça por peça, como se quisesse renovar todo o meu guarda-roupa. Cada vez que eu esboçava alguma reação, ela respondia com um olhar de "eu-vou-gritar-para-todos-que-o-Ecchi-kun-quis-me-atacar!". DROGA!! Até nos meus pensamentos eu já estava chamando a mim mesmo de Ecchi-kun! As roupas eram bem diferentes do meu estilo (Eu sempre me vesti usando uma combinação básica de "calça jeans + camisa de meia + casaco + tênis" e nunca vi muita vantagem em váriar esse estilo), mas ela insistia em que estava ficando bom. No final de tudo, ainda tive que pagar. Graças ao cartão de crédito, não passamos nenhum vexame. Queria ver como a Hondi iria se virar se eu não tivesse como pagar.  
  
Depois disso, lembrando que o burro de carga aqui estava carregando um monte de sacolas e devidamente trajado com as novas roupas, Hondi me arrastou para um salão de beleza. Me senti rídiculo, como se eu fosse uma criança sendo levado pela mãe para cortar cabelo. O pior é que as mães sempre escolhem os piores penteados. Fiquei um bom tempo sentado na cadeira, esperando que Hondi e a cabelereira decidissem o meu corte. Tentei opinar alguma coisa mas fui calado por um "Confie na Hondi-chan!". Me resignei, esperando que pelo menos eu não chegasse atrasado ao curso. Após meia hora de lavagens, cremes, secadores, tesouras e escovas, Hondi me estendeu um pequeno espelho. Peguei-o e com surpresa percebi que o resultado não havia sido tão mal assim. Até então eu utilizava o meu cabelo um pouco grande, chegando a tocar na base das costas e o início das minhas orelhas. E quando o achava suficiente grande, cortava-o bem baixinho. Usava-o assim por ser mais prático. Mas agora, o meu cabelo estava curto nos lados e atrás. Em cima, estava um pouco maior, mas isso tudo formava um conjunto harmonioso. E para completar, uma pequena mecha (um topete melhor dizendo) se debruçava por sobre a minha testa. Por mais que eu a colcasse para o lado, ela sempre voltava a sua posição inicial.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Ecchi-kun. Esse vai ser o seu "charme".   
  
E então saímos do salão. Mas fui tomado por uma onda de vergonha. As pessoas pareciam olhar e rirem de mim em segredo. Embora eu não visse nínguem fazendo isso, eu tinha certeza que estavam fazendo! Ou eu estava ficando paranóico? O problema é que a sensação continuava.   
  
O pior foi quando passamos por um grupo de garotas. Uma ficou me olhando. Droga! Como fui me deixar convencer pela Hondi?  
  
Ela continuava caminhando ao meu lado, parecendo feliz. Também, depois de fazer as vontades dela, não haveria razão para ela estar triste.  
  
No metrô foi a mesma coisa! Mais garotas me olhando. É, aproveitem! Não é todo dia que uma atração de circo , uma aberração da natureza faz uma apresentação de graça no metrô. Droga! Fechei os olhos e tentei não pensar em nada. Com sorte, logo chegariamos em casa.  
  
Então aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Eu já havia andando várias e várias vezes de metrô e nunca isso aconteceu. Quando o carro parou em uma estação e as pessoas estavam naquele pequeno tumulto de enta-e-sai de gente, senti uma pequena mão atrás de mim. Na verdade foi um beliscão, alí no... Errr... Bom... Tipo... Ah droga! Vocês sabem onde é!!! Foi como um choque! Abri os olhos na mesma hora, mas não pude descobrir quem era o autor daquela coisa. Só conseguir ouvir uma voz feminina (pelo menos isso, ufa...) dizendo algo como "... Além de kawaii é fofinho!". Hondi estava sentada de frente para mim e disse com um sorriso sarcastico no rosto.  
  
- Vá se acostumando Ecchi-kun! Hondi-chan prometeu que você se tornaria um mega-playboy. E ela sempre cumpre as suas promessas.  
  
Respondi com um sorriso amarelo. É, mas do que adiantava ser um playboy se a garota dos meus sonhos me odiava?  
  
* * *  
  
Ao chegar em casa, tive tempo apenas de jogar as sacolas em cima do sofá, pegar o meu material de desenho e sair correndo para o curso. Lógico que a Hondi chiou um bocado (ela falou algo sobre me arrumar), mas eu estava atrasado. E agora ela não podia usar mais a ameaça de fazer um escândalo. Então, corri para o meu curso. O ateliê era perto da minha casa, na área comercial do bairro, mas ainda sim cheguei atrasado.  
  
Mouteuchi-sensei continou o assunto da aula anterior: "Formas e curvas utilizando sombras e jogos de luz". Eu não sou nenhum Michelangelo, mas sabia utilizar muito bem jogos de luz. Assim, deixei a minha mente divagar um pouco. Fiquei pensando se todo aquele esforço da Hondi seria recompensado. Por mais que eu alterasse a minha aparência, a minha roupa, o meu cabelo, isso tudo não mudava os sentimentos de Mutsuki-sama em relação a mim. Bom, dizem que o ódio é apenas uma face do amor... Bolas! A quem eu estou querendo enganar?  
  
Finalmente a aula terminou. Não pensei duas vezes em pegar o material e sair do prédio. Tive a impressão de que Monteuchi-sensei queria falar comigo, mas acho que não era importante. Amanhã falaria com ele. Agora eu tinha que... Estranho! Por que razão eu estou tão ansioso? Eu vou apenas me encontrar com uma velha amiga, a quem eu considero como uma irmã. Mas ainda sim, a cada passo que eu dava, me sentia como se estivesse mais próximo da... Não sei exatamente definir o que seria... Mas afastei esses pensamentos pois logo estava na frente do "La Rose". Olhei pela vidraça e vi a Karin-chan sentada em uma mesa, já sem o seu uniforme de trabalho. Tomara que ela não tenha esperado muito por mim.  
  
- Nihao Karin-chan.  
  
Ela me olhou fixamente por alguns instantes. E ela me pareceu surpresa... Oh não!! Eu deveria ter mudado de roupa em casa. Mas por um lado, Karin-chan nunca riria da minha cara... Eu acho.  
  
- Nihao Kat-kun! Como foi a aula? - Ela sorriu.  
  
Que sorriso lindo. Por que eu nunca havia percebido o quanto esse sorriso era bonito? E a voz? Suave, delicada... Acho que ela até poderia ser uma cantora.  
  
- Foi boa, mas eu queria vir logo... - Eu tremi quando percebi o que disse. Por que eu disse isso? O que eu estava fazendo? Será ... Karin-chan é minha amiga... Não quero estragar uma amizade de anos dessa forma.  
  
- Sério?  
  
Eu levei algum tempo para responder. - Hai!  
  
Ela baixou os olhos por um instante, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Então, arrumando uma das mechas de cabelo, colocando-a por trás de sua orelha ela levanta os olhos e me encara fixamente. Pronto! Fiz besteira.  
  
- Que bom... - Ela respondeu com um tímido sorriso nos lábios. Ai caramba... Esse sorriso era ainda mais devastador que o primeiro. Agora eu tinha que admitir... Moutechi Karin-chan é linda!  
  
* * *  
  
Do café fomos para um parque próximo e alí ficamos conversando por muito tempo. Por volta das 20:00 horas, resolvemos ir para casa. Como não ficava bem uma moça de família andar na rua sozinha, resolvi acompanhá-la até sua casa. E durante o caminho continuamos a conversar.   
  
Logo chegamos na casa dela. Karin vasculhou os bolsos mas não encontrou a sua chave.  
  
- Ai não! Será se eu esqueci dentro do meu armário?  
  
- Não a encontrou? Olhou em todos os cantos da sua bolsa?  
  
- Olhei... Droga, eu estou sempre esquecendo as coisas ou derrubando algo.  
  
- Calma! Por que você não faz isso? - Eu toquei a campainha.  
  
Ela me olhou de modo estranho. Não entendi... Será se eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
  
Em alguns instantes a mãe de Karin apareceu, com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
- Karin Moteuchi! Como você ousa fazer isto?  
  
- Nani 'kassan? - Karin ficou apavorada. E eu também! Droga, acabei de meter a minha amiga em uma enrascada!! Então, a mãe dela sorri.  
  
- Como você não me avisou que o Katsu-kun viria jantar conosco? Eu teria feito algo especial! Entrem! - Então ela sumiu casa à dentro.  
  
Acho que fiz uma cara tão engraçada que Karin-chan esqueceu do próprio medo e sorriu de leve.  
  
- Bem... A minha mãe já disse... Você fica?  
  
- Uh... Por que não ficaria? - Sorri enquanto entrava. Será que algum dia vou receber um convite assim da Mutsuki-sama?  
  
* * *  
  
Karin me acompanhou até a porta. Apesar da mãe dela insistir que não havia feito nada de especial e que se fosse avisada faria algo bem melhor, o jantar estava digno de um rei! Como o Moutechi-sensei era sortudo. Se eu pudesse comer daquela forma no resto da minha vida eu me consideraria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sim, porque quem vive só tem que depender de comida instântanea.  
  
- Arigatou Karin-chan!  
  
- Não, eu é que tenho que agradecer, Kat-kun. Escapei de uma bela queda graças a você.  
  
Até então eu havia achado aquele incidente normal. Mas agora, com ela comentando, me veio a mente o momento em que eu a segurei... O momento em que eu tive o seu corpo nos meus braços e... SE CONTROLE HOMEM!! Essa é a Karin-chan e ela... Ela... Engoli em seco! Ela estava olhando diretamente para o meu rosto, e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios...  
  
- Arigatou Kat-kun! - Ela se aproximou rapidamente e me beijou levemente no rosto. - E eu também gostei do seu novo visual.  
  
Eu realmente estava surpreso. Eu conheço e convivo com a Karin-chan a muito anos, praticamente nós crescemos juntos. E sempre a enxerguei como a irmã que nunca tive, como se fizesse parte da minha família. Mas hoje... Não sei se foi aquele comentário que a Hondi fez que despertou alguma coisa em mim... O fato é que eu passei a enxergar a Karin-chan de uma outra forma... E ela me beijou... Bom, tá certo... Foi no rosto... Mas puxa, um simples beijo no rosto não deveria mexer tanto comigo. E os lábios dela... São macios e... Ah, acorda Katsu. É da Karin-chan que você está falando. Você não pode pensar nela dessa forma. E outra, o que o Moteuchi-sensei acharia disso tudo? Sem falar na própria mãe da Karin-chan. Os dois confiam em mim. Não posso decepcioná-los dessa forma. Além do mais, por mais que o meu coração doa quando eu penso nela, Mutsuki-sama continua sendo a garota dos meus sonhos.  
  
Soltei um longo suspiro. Hoje a Hondi fez uma transformação em mim. Mas, será suficiente?  
  
Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando cheguei em casa. E tomei um susto com quando percebi um dedo no meu rosto. Era a Hondi, com "aquele" sorriso.  
  
- E então! Conquistou alguma garota?  
  
- Eu estava no meu curso Hondi.  
  
- Até essa hora? Hondi-chan não acredita que a aula do Ecchi-kun tenha sido tão longa assim.  
  
- Não... Eu estava com a Karin-chan...  
  
- Ah, a garota do café! É, até que ela não é feia... E o Ecchi-kun a beijou quantas vezes?  
  
- Beijar?? Ela é minha amiga, além de ser filha do Moteuchi-sensei. Eu não teria coragem de beijá-la. Ela é minha... Amiga.  
  
- E porque o Ecchi-kun parece suspirar quando fala nela?  
  
- Nani?!  
  
Hondi estava olhando fixamente para mim, ainda com o sorriso sádico no rosto.  
  
- Hondi-chan não se engana nesses assustos. Acho que o Ecchi-kun tem uma queda pela "coffe-girl".  
  
- "Coffe-girl"? Não Hondi, você está enganada... Ela é como se fosse uma irmã para mim... Eu nunca consegueria beijá-la.  
  
- É, mas Hondi-chan acha que a coffe-girl pensa diferente.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
Hondi estendeu o dedo indicador e mostrou uma pequena mancha de batom na minha bochecha. Batom! Mas como? Karin-chan não estava usando batom... Ou será se ela... Não!!  
  
- Então? Ecchi-kun ainda a enxerga como uma irmã?  
  
- Claro Hondi! Nunca faria isso com ela.  
  
- E já fez isso com alguma outra garota?  
  
- Eu... Eu...  
  
Tentei sair dalí. Aquela conversa não estava tomando um rumo bom. Mas Hondi me segurou pelo braço.  
  
- Ecchi-kun já beijou alguma garota?  
  
- Uhhh... Hummm... Espera um pouco... Deixe-me ver... Ahmm... Não!  
  
- Que profundo... - Ela se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão no meu peito enquanto encostava um dos dedos encostado no meu nariz. - Mas não se preocupe Ecchi-kun... Até o final do mês, a sua amada estará em seus braços. Mas agora vamos tratar de algo mais importante. Eu estou com fome...  
  
- Eu já jantei, obrigado! - Disse enquanto me dirigia para o meu quarto.  
  
Eu já estava chegando na escada, quando a "explosão" aconteceu.  
  
- E NÃO TROUXE NEM UM PEDAÇO PARA HONDI-CHAN? VAI PARA O FOGÃO AGORA!  
  
- Desculpe, eu pensei que você não iria me esperar para jantar. E EU NÃO VOU COZINHAR!  
  
- AH VAI SIM!  
  
- NÃO, NÃO VOU!  
  
- VAI!  
  
- NÃO!  
  
- VAI!  
  
- NÃO!  
  
- VAI!  
  
Sem entender como, logo eu estava no chão. E então, Hondi me arrasta até a cozinha. De onde ela tira tanta força?  
  
- ECCHI-KUN NO BAKA! VOCÊ SÓ VAI DORMIR QUANDO COZINHAR PARA A HONDI-CHAN!  
  
Droga. Era melhor eu fazer esse bendito jantar. Não queria chegar tarde na escola, amanhã.  
  
* * *  
  
Eu estava escondido entre algumas árvores, alguns quarteirões do colégio. Hondi estava comigo, acertando os últimos detalhes da sua "obra de arte". Ela abriu o meu casaco e com os dedos acertou o meu cabelo.  
  
- Seja gentil e sempre responda as perguntas e cumprimentos delas.  
  
- Entendi...  
  
- Ótimo! - Hondi segurou na minha gola e aproximando-se do meu ouvido, sussurrou: - Aproveite bastante. - Então se afastou. Naquele instante fiquei tentado a retribuir... Mas fiquei com vergonha.  
  
Enquanto caminhava na direção do colégio, notei o olhar indiscreto de algumas garotas. À medida que me aproximava da entrada, comecei a notar que mais e mais garotas olhavam para mim.  
  
Fiquei com medo, acho que a Hondi fez algo errado. Será que eu fiquei mais feio? Eu quero me matar!  
  
Foi quando eu vi a Madoka-san. Engoli em seco. Alí ela estava com o uniforme da escola... Mas eu sabia como ela era sem o seu uniforme... Como será que ela fazia aquele desenho? Argh! Deixe de pensar besteiras Katsu. E eu comecei a apertar o passo. Foi quando ouvi um "coral" próximo de mim.  
  
- Ohayou Kawaii-sempai! - Um grupo de garotas disse para mim. Eu parei e olhei para elas. Deveriam ser do primeiro ano, cinco ou seis garotas... Elas estavam com cara de... Apaixonadas.  
  
Com muito esforço esbocei um sorriso... E fazendo uma força digna de Atlas, o titã condenado a carregar eternamente a Terra sobre seus ombros, consegui dizer: - Ohayou.  
  
- Ahhhhhh... Kawaii-sempai fica ainda mais kawaii quando está envergonhado! - As outras quatro olhavam sorrindo para mim, enquanto a que parecia ser a "lider" delas apontava na minha direção.  
  
Desapareci num passe de mágica.  
  
* * *  
  
O sinal acabara de tocar, anunciando o final das aulas matutinas. Havia sido uma manhã diferente. As garotas parece que começaram a me notar. Por onde eu andava, eu percebia cochichos e sorrisos. Será se isso é verdade? Elas realmente estava me reparando, e o que era mais supreendente, me achando bonito? Foi quando um pensamento cruzou a minha mente. Até agora, Mutsuki-sama continuava me ignorando. Mesmo estudando na mesma turma, era como se eu não existisse para ela. Esse pensamento foi suficiente para me deixar sem fome. Mas resolvi comer assim mesmo. Não queria disperdiçar o almoço que a Hondi havia preparado. Era comida instântanea, mas bem... Acho que ela não ficaria muito feliz se eu não comesse. Resolvi almoçar na sala de aula mesmo. Eu estava arrumando as coisas para começar a comer, quando percebi um pequeno papel em cima da minha mesa:  
  
"Me encontre depois da aula.   
  
Mutsuki, Emi"  
  
Engoli seco! Parece que a Mutsuki-sama percebeu que eu existo...  
  
[Continua...]  
  
DVDGIRL HONDI  
  
EXTRAS - ENTREVISTAS COM OS PERSONAGENS  
  
ENTREVISTA 02 - Hondi  
  
AUTOR1: Olá a todos. Como todo bom DVD que se preze possui alguns extras, resolvemos incluir algumas entrevistas no final de cada track. Não pudemos colocar os erros de gravação porquê ALGUÊM apagou a fita...  
  
AUTOR2: Ei... Eu não apaguei a fita... Apenas gravei por cima... E veja bem, era aquele episódio de Macross em que o Hideaki Anno fez a animação...  
  
AUTOR1: O episódio três? E gravou tudo? Com a abertura e o encerramento?  
  
VOZ: EI!  
  
AUTOR2: Sim, com tudo... Você pode notar que existe uma diferença brutal entre a animação desse episódio com os dois anteriores. Nele, os valkyries em modo Battroid parecem mais...  
  
VOZ: EII!!  
  
AUTOR1: Eu entendo... Sabia que ele fez a abertura da DAICON IV sozinho?  
  
AUTOR2: Não... O traço da IV é o mesmo traço do criador de "Princess Maker" e AI!!! [esfregando a cabeça] NÃO JOGUE ISSO!!!  
  
VOZ: HUMPF... I HATE OTAKU!!  
  
AUTOR 1: Hehehehe... Ela age como toda video-girl que se preze... Aqui está Hondi!  
  
HONDI: Bah, não me compare com aquelas velharias...  
  
AUTOR2: Ora... Parece que a nossa dvd-girl está naqueles dias...  
  
HONDI: EU NÃO ESTOU NAQUELES DIAS... É o dvd-player do Ecchi-kun que está com as lentes sujas e não está lendo a midia corretamente.  
  
AUTOR1: Huumm... Deve ser divertido limpar a sua "midia"  
  
HONDI: OTAKUS NO ECCHI!!  
  
AUTOR2: AIII!! EI, É ELE QUE TÁ FALANDO ISSO!  
  
HONDI: Mas é você que está olhando muito para a Hondi-chan. Isso tudo já pertence ao Ecchi-kun!  
  
AUTOR1: Hehehehehe... É muito sushi para o hashi daquele rapaz... Mas vamos falar do que interessa... O que você quis dizer com "aquelas velharias"  
  
HONDI: É que o pessoal da Gokuraku não ficou parado no tempo. E nessa época de mercados globalizados, margens de lucros reduzidas e concorrência selvagem é necessário ampliar o portifólio de produtos e... O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO OLHANDO??  
  
AUTOR1: ...  
  
AUTOR2: [sorrindo amarelo] Nós... Errr... Estavamos... Bem... Analizando... Isso, analizando o seu portifólio de produtos... Err... Fale mais sobre esses novos produtos  
  
HONDI: [olhando com reservas para o AUTOR2] Humpf... Um deles são as DVD-girls, como eu. Bem melhores, mais estáveis e com um tempo de duração bem superior a uma video-girl. Sem falar que não corremos o risco de ter a nossa personalidade alterada por um apagamento acidental da fita. A outra novidade seriam as "computer-girls": O ecchi-boy baixaria ela da Internet e a executaria no seu computador. Ainda está em teste, pois temos alguns problemas com os antivirus.  
  
AUTOR2: E você estava falando da concorrência. Quem seriam eles?  
  
HONDI: O mercado de corações solitários vem crescendo a cada dia e nós sofremos concorrência dos fabricantes de persocons e de uma empresa alemã chamada "SEELE AG", que fabricam bonecas vivas. Mas nenhuma persocon ou boneca possui metade da personalidade de uma DVD-girl. A nossa única preocupação é com o "Escritório de Ajuda das Deusas". Somente elas conseguem nos fazer frente.  
  
AUTOR2: É... Entre uma DVD-girl temperamental e uma deusa com... AI!!! NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO!!!  
  
HONDI: Baka! Humpft!  
  
AUTOR1: Hehehehehe... Mas Hondi, vocês atuam apenas no mercado japonês? E os outros países?  
  
HONDI: Nós nos concentramos apenas no mercado japonês. Por incrível que pareça, mas os gaijin não aceitam bem a idéia de alguém consolar e confortar um coração partido. Talvez algum dia...  
  
AUTOR2: Uma última pergunta. Vocês são criadas com todos os atributos femininos, certo?  
  
HONDI: Hai!  
  
AUTOR2: Então por quê você cozinha muito mal?  
  
HONDI: ...  
  
AUTOR1: Bem... Eu... Acho melhor encerrar a entrevista por aqui... E Bom... Se você sobreviver, eu quero o capítulo 3 pronto até amanhã a noite!  
  
AUTOR2: Ok...  
  
[NESSE INSTANTE, NO MELHOR ESTILO "THE BLAIR WITCH PROJECT", A CAMERA FICA DESFOCADA E OUVE-SE APENAS O SOM DE FUNDO, FORMADO POR GRITOS E SOM DE OBJETOS SENDO QUEBRADOS.]  
  
[FIM DA ENTREVISTA 2]  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Termos em Japonês]  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Nihao: Oi  
  
-kun : Sufixo para garoto  
  
-chan: Sufixo para garota, ou forma diminutiva para um nome  
  
-san : Sufixo para tratamento formal  
  
-sama: Sufixo para tratamento formal de maneira polida ou indicando divindade  
  
-sensei: Sufixo para professor ou mestre  
  
-semapai: Sufixo para um colega mais velho ou mais experiente  
  
Baka : Idiota  
  
"No baka" : "Seu idiota"  
  
Ecchi: A forma como os japones pronunciam a letra H, significa perversão branda. Também pode ser usado para dizer que alguém é um tarado  
  
Kawaii: Gracinha, Bonitinho(a)  
  
Arigatou: Obrigado  
  
Gomen: desculpe  
  
Gomensai - Maneira formal de se pedir desculpas.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inicio: 01/07/2003   
  
Finalizado: 04/07/2003   
  
Primeira Revisão: 07/07/2003   
  
Segunda Revisão: 18/07/2003   
  
Terceira Revisão: 20/07/2003   
  
Entrevista adicionada em: 25/12/2003   
  
Termos adicionados em: 06/01/2004   
  
Revisão final: 07/01/2004 


	3. Track 2 Date

DVD Girl Hondi   
  
Por: Seiken Densetu e Dack Ralter  
  
E-mails: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com e chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
Por favor, nos envie seus comentarios.  
  
As traduções dos termos em japonês estão no final do texto.  
  
********* [Disclaimer] *********  
  
DVD Girl Hondi teve seu plot gentilmente cedido por um conhecido que abandonou o fic mal iniciado. Em um primeiro momento agradecemos a ele. Em segundo momento agradecemos ao mestre Masakazu Katsura por ter criado e desenhado as três Video Girls (Haruno - a primeira Video Girl, Ai Amano - a segunda Video Girl e Len Monommo - a terceira Video Girl) e ter escritou sobre outras duas nos livros de Video Girl Ai. Agradecemos em terceiro momento a Jump Comics por ter publicado os mangás e o livro de Video Girl, e a Production I.G. por ter produzidos os OVAS de Video Girl Ai. Comunicamos com isso que nosso interesse não é a violação de direitos autorais.  
  
***  
  
DVD Girl Hondi, had its plot gentily yielded by one known that it abandoned fic badly initiated, at first moment thanks it. At as moment we thank the Masakazu Katsura for having created and drawn the three Video Girls (Haruno - the first Video Girl, Ai - the second Video Girl, Len - the third Video Girl), and having created others two in the Video Girl Ai's novel. We thank at third moment the Jump Comics for having published mangas and the novel of Video Girl, and Production I.G. for having produced Video Girl Ai's OVA. We communicate with that our interest is not breaking the copyright's laws.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
DVD Girl Hondi  
  
Track 2 - Date  
  
"Me encontre depois da aula.  
  
Mutsuki, Emi"  
  
Eu li aquele bilhete mil, não, milhões de vezes. Eu não almocei direito, pensando no encontro de logo mais. Nas aulas da tarde, o tempo parecia parado. Cada segundo parecia que durava uma hora. Cara hora um dia. Mas finalmente escutei o sinal de encerramento do último tempo. Procurei manter a calma, mas era difícil. Saí da sala, ignorei os chamados de Toshiro, fugi da Karin-chan e me encaminhei para as escadas. E lá estava ela, encostada na janela, em frente à escada. Eu parei, congelado. A poucos metros de mim estava Mutsuki Emi, a garota dos meus sonhos. Ela olhou na minha direção e sorriu levemente. Senti uma onda de vergonha e desviei o meu olhar. Ainda não conseguia encará-la de frente. Mas pude observar que ela se aproximou de mim. Segurando na minha mão, ela me puxou até o terraço da escola.  
  
Não sei como eu consegui subir as escadas. Estava petrificado. Os meus braços e pernas estavam duros, como se eu fosse um robô. E não sei porque lembrei de um antigo filme de ficção-científica que o Toshiro-kun havia me emprestado uma vez. Nesse filme havia um robô velho e medroso. Não sei dizer o nome desse robô, mas o Toshiro com certeza saberia.   
  
(Autor 2: O "robô" é o C3P0, de Star Wars. E não é que o 'cêtrêspêzero' seja covarde, mas um droide (é droide, viu Katsu?) protocolar não foi construído para ter uma vida de aventuras. E se o 'pêzero' soubesse que o seu criador na verdade era o Darth Vader, iria precisar de muitas sessões de terapia. Comentário inútil, não acham?)  
  
É estranho, mas existem horas em que você consegue pensar em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto eu pensava o quão ridículo eu estava, andando como um robô, eu me sentia abençoado por poder sentir a maciez do toque da pele da Mutsuki-sama, sentir a mão dela segurando a minha mão. Eu me senti no paraíso naquele breve instante de tempo.  
  
Ao chegarmos no terraço, ela solta na minha mão e se debruça na grade. Estava parado a menos de um metro dela. O vento balançava suavemente os seus longos cabelos.  
  
- Sabe... Posso te chamar de Katsu-kun?  
  
Engoli em seco.  
  
- Ha-hai!  
  
- Você... - Ela virou para mim com um sorriso no rosto - ... É aluno do curso de desenho na Escola e Ateliê Moteuchi né!?  
  
- Exato, eu estudo lá! – Respondi mecanicamente, tentando não gaguejar. Minha voz soou como se fosse uma daquelas centrais de atendimento pelo telefone.  
  
Ela continuava sorrindo. Com a mão esquerda, ajeitou o cabelo que o vento havia jogado no seu rosto.  
  
- Você pode me ajudar com algumas noções de proporcionalidade de sombra e luz em naturezas mortas?   
  
(Autor 1: Mudei proporcionalidade e fundo infinito porque me pareceu sem noção.)  
  
(Autor 2: Tudo bem... Acho que nem a Emi sabe o que isso significa.)  
  
- H-hai! É bem fácil.  
  
Ao começar a falar sobre artes, eu comecei a relaxar um pouco, mas não o suficiente para conseguir me expressar direito. Mutsuki-sama prestava atenção a cada palavra minha. Os seus lindos olhos castanhos estavam fixos em mim. Foi difícil terminar a explicação.  
  
Naquele momento a minha cabeça era como uma bola de neve, como um furacão, com mil e um pensamentos, sensações e lembranças cruzando o meu cérebro de um lado ao outro. Mas fiz um esforço para conseguir memorizar a sensação de maciez da sua mão, da cor dos seus olhos castanhos fixos e mim, do seu lindo sorriso e da sua doce voz dizendo "Katsu-kun".  
  
Finalmente eu acho que posso ter alguma coisa com ela... Agora vejo o quanto a Hondi me ajudou... Valeu o constrangimento de ter entrado com ela numa loja de lingeries.  
  
***  
  
Eu cheguei em casa nas nuvens. Eu parecia estar voando, a cada passo eu lembrava que momentos atrás eu estava a conversar com a Mutsuki-sama.  
  
  
  
- Konichiwa! – Hondi apareceu subitamente na minha frente, com aquele tradicional sorriso tamanho GG no rosto. Acho que se ela não tivesse aparecido eu teria batido com a cara na parede.  
  
- Nihao Hondi-chan!  
  
- Você parece feliz! Aconteceu alguma coisa boa?  
  
- Hai! Eu conversei com a Mutsuki-sama!  
  
- Então agradeça a Hondi-chan, que foi falar com ela na hora do almoço!  
  
- Você foi falar com ela?  
  
- Fui! Afinal, Hondi-chan esta aqui para ajudar!   
  
Eu sei que as intenções dela foram boas, mas... Isso foi um balde de água fria na minha alegria!  
  
Achei que havia conseguido conversar com a Mutsuki-sama pelos meus próprio méritos... Mas, espera aí... Ela foi falar com a Mutsuki-sama na hora do almoço e eu recebi o bilhete antes do almoço...  
  
Antes de continuar minhas reflexões, eu percebi que chegaria atrasado no curso se não me apressasse. Eu peguei o material de desenho saí correndo.  
  
No caminho eu tive a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.  
  
***  
  
A aula de desenho chegou ao final e eu estava abismado. No espaço de tempo de duas horas, eu recebi dois convites para o cinema, um para o parque de diversões e até uma proposta para ser nu artístico... Acho que normalmente eu ficaria feliz com esses convites, mas estava muito chateado com o que a Hondi havia feito. E isso estava mexendo muito comigo. Não produzi nada decente e cheguei a rasgar alguns dos meus esboços. Havia sobrado apenas uma folha em branco, que estava montado num cavalete. Todos já haviam saído, mas estava disposto a pelo menos rabiscar algo que pudesse ser chamado de desenho. Foi quando vi alguém passar correndo no corredor. Curioso, me levantei e dei uma olhada. Ainda cheguei a ver a Karin-chan entrar correndo no escritório do pai. Voltei ao cavalete e fiquei olhando para o papel em branco, procurando uma inspiração. Não estava pensando em nada, mas me surgiu uma idéia na cabeça. Comecei a desenhar e após dez minutos, já havia terminado. Bom, era apenas o esboço em lápis. Faltava passar o nanquim e quem sabe colorir. E olhei o que havia feito: Era um desenho da Karin-chan, mas em estilo mangá. No desenho ela estava sentada em uma praia, observando o mar. Ela estava contemplando as ondas serenamente e estava usando um biquíni. Acentuei os seus grandes olhos cinzas e além de colocar uma pequena trança em seus cabelos. Permitir-me sorrir, afinal havia conseguido desenhar. O desenho era bonito, mas fiquei com um certo receio da reação dela quando o visse. Afinal, o seu rosto eu conhecia bem, já quanto ao resto do seu corpo... Bem... Reuni minhas coisas e voltei para casa.  
  
***  
  
Ao chegar em casa, já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. Não estava tão feliz quanto antes, mas pelo menos já não me sentia tão mal. Acho que um longo banho e uma boa noite de sono me fariam bem. Mas eu havia esquecido da 'dvd-girl'.  
  
- Fiz o jantar! – Hondi me olhava com um largo sorriso no rosto. Virei o rosto em direção da mesa, e suspirei logo em seguida... Nem a aparência e nem o cheiro me agradaram, e devido a experiências anteriores eu sabia que gosto aquilo tinha. Senti meu estomago embrulhar.  
  
- Hondi... Eu estou com dor de cabeça. Acho que vou me tomar um banho e me deitar – Eu prefiro passar fome a me alimentar a comer da comida dela. Desde que ela chegou à única refeição decente que eu fiz foi na casa da Karin-chan.  
  
- NANI? Droga, eu passei a tarde inteira cozinhando só para você... BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! MIL VEZES BAKA!  
  
Enquanto ela decidia se me esganava ou me esquartejava, eu fui me esgueirando devagarzinho em direção do meu quarto. Consegui chegar ileso e ainda pude tomar o meu banho tranqüilamente. Já estava pronto para me deitar, quando resolvi dar mais uma olhada no meu desenho. Acho que ele ficaria bem em uma moldura e... Estranho... Não estava na minha pasta. Olhei novamente, retirei tudo que havia dentro dela e então pude ter a certeza que o desenho não estava ali. Somente aí percebi um detalhe... De alguma forma eu esqueci o desenho da Karin-chan no curso...  
  
- Heheh... Eheh... He... He... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!  
  
- ECCHI-KUN! – Hondi invadiu meu quarto como um vendaval.  
  
- Hondi!? Está tudo bem...  
  
- Ora, se esta bem porque você berrou?  
  
- Nada não...  
  
- Escuta aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa para você berrar, conta!  
  
- Você não precisa saber!  
  
- Ok então... Hondi-chan dará um jeito para Katsu-kun não berrar de novo, espere um pouco!  
  
Ela saiu do quarto e uma pergunta passou pela minha cabeça: O que essa maluca ia aprontar agora? Mais alguns instantes e a luz do quarto foi apagada. O quarto estava na penumbra, mas pude perceber quando ela entrou no quarto.  
  
  
  
- Hondi-chan vai dormir com você!  
  
- NA-NANI!?  
  
Não podia acreditar nisso. Era ela própria que fazia questão de me acusar de ser um tarado, mas vivia me provocando. Foi quando os meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão. E pude ver a Hondi, parada na minha frente... E usando apenas uma das minhas camisas de malha de manga comprida.  
  
- Isso mesmo! E você está proibido de tocar em mim!  
  
- E por que eu iria querer isso?  
  
- PORQUE ECCHI-KUN É ECCHI!  
  
- EU NÃO SOU! E VÁ SE VESTIR DIREITO!!!  
  
- Mas Hondi-chan está bem vestida. Essas camisas de malha não são ótimas?  
  
Novamente aquele sorriso maroto. Parte da minha raiva sumiu quando contemplei o seu rosto. Olhos fechados e o sorriso nos lábios. Realmente, Hondi é muito bonita. Então ela abre os olhos rapidamente, fixando o seu olhar em mim. Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, ela começou a levantar lentamente os braços e pareceu fazer uma espécie de alongamento. E com isso a camisa começou a subir lentamente... As suas belas coxas ficaram a amostra e logo eu vi...  
  
- O que foi Ecchi-kun? O que a minha calcinha tem de tão interessante?  
  
Sentei na cama meio atordoado e engoli em seco. O rosa do tecido formava uma agradável combinação com a alvura da sua pele. E ela continuava sorrindo, como se tudo aquilo fosse planejado. Não sei se realmente ela planejou, mas acho que estava funcionando. Nunca havia ficado estado em uma situação tão "intima" assim com uma garota. Bom... Pelo menos ela estava usando algo por baixo.  
  
- Então vamos dormir! – Ela passou bem perto de mim, deitou-se na cama e encostou-se em mim – Konbanwa!  
  
Pude sentir um agradável aroma. Era comum alguém passar perfume quando vai dormir?  
  
- Ko-konbanwa....  
  
Eu demorei a dormir. Afinal, a minha cabeça estava cheia com tudo o que havia acontecido hoje. Um encontro com a Mutsuki-sama, o desenho da Karin-chan e agora essa atitude da Hondi. E ela dormindo conseguia ficar ainda mais bela... Após observá-la por um bom tempo, eu peguei no sono.  
  
***  
  
Acordei sufocado! Tive um sonho, um pesadelo melhor dizendo. Karin-chan estava muito brava, gritando comigo. E eu tentava explicar, mas não conseguia falar. Estava sufocado. Na verdade, eu realmente não conseguia respirar. Havia algo me impedindo de respirar. Algo que cobria o meu rosto. Abri os olhos e percebi o que era.  
  
Estava com o rosto enterrado entre os seios da Hondi. Com certeza qualquer homem nesse planeta morreria de inveja de mim, mas naquela situação eu só pensava em respirar. Sem pensar, empurrei-a para o lado.  
  
Ela rolou um pouco e para a minha surpresa, levantou o corpo e me acertou um tapa. A surpresa foi tão grande, que eu dei um pulo para trás e bati com a cabeça na parede. Caí sentado no chão.  
  
  
  
- HENTAI!  
  
- EU SOU INOCENTE, VOCÊ ROLOU PARA CIMA DE MIM!  
  
- E POR QUE VOCÊ PERMITIU QUE EU ROLASSE PARA CIMA DE VOCÊ?  
  
- EU ESTAVA DORMINDO E VOCÊ ME SUFOCOU COM ESSAS DUAS COISAS AÍ!  
  
Ela tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto. E isso parecia deixar ela ainda mais bonita. Aproximando-se da beirada da cama, ela levantou a camisa.  
  
- NÃO SÃO TÃO GRANDES ASSIM!  
  
O corpo dela é bem bonito, como se fosse delicadamente esculpido. Os seios eram de tamanhos médio e os mamilos eram rosados. Logo abaixo estava uma cintura fina e uma barriguinha lisa. Continuei a olhar mais para baixo e então tive outra surpresa. Arregalei os olhos, engoli em seco e comecei a suar. Ela havia retirado a calcinha. Agora o contraste entre a sua pele alva e os seus negros pelos era bem maior. Um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça... Diferente da Motoka-san, Hondi tinha um desenho diferente. Perdido na contemplação do corpo da Hondi, não percebi que o meu corpo começou a reagir.  
  
- Ora, ora... Ecchi-kun parece bem feliz agora.  
  
Da raiva extrema, o seu rosto alterou-se para aquele sorriso maroto. Foi com o comentário dela que eu percebi que... Bem... Tinha uma parte bem "ativa". Com vergonha, tentei esconder. Hondi parecia estar gostando da situação. A mão direita soltou da camisa e segurou o seio esquerdo, apertando o mamilo bem devagar. Isso foi suficiente para fazer o meu nariz começar a sangrar. Não pensei duas vezes e corri para o banheiro para limpar o sangue. Pude escutar a Hondi gargalhando.  
  
***  
  
Após a 'visão' que tive do corpo da Hondi, não consegui mais dormir e passei o resto da madrugada em claro. A manhã chegou e eu me encontrava extremamente cansado. Mas, milagrosamente eu não tinha olheiras.  
  
Quando eu já estava saindo para a escola, a Hondi teve mais uma da suas maravilhosas idéias: Me colocou um par de óculos escuros. Eu me senti ridículo, sempre achei que ficar usando óculos escuros fosse uma grande mascara, principalmente agora que não é verão.  
  
- Ohayou Kawaii-sempai! – Lá estavam elas novamente e eu fiquei novamente constrangido. Já não achei tão estranho, mais ainda sim não podia evitar ficar envergonhado. E tive a impressão de que o número de garotas no grupinho havia aumentado.  
  
- O-Ohayou! – Por mais que eu tente esconder, ainda não consigo disfarçar minha vergonha.  
  
Entrei no prédio onde estavam as classes do terceiro ano e parei em frente ao um vidro onde batia a luz do sol, formando um ótimo espelho. Observei bem a minha imagem refletida no espelho improvisado e resolvi retirar os óculos. Não sei porque mas eu não gostei deles, eles chamavam muita atenção. Estava indo para a sala de aula quando uma mão tocou meu ombro!  
  
- Ei Katsu, finalmente consegui te encontrar!  
  
- Uh, Toshiro-kun, o que você quer?  
  
- Oras, primeiro eu quero dar o parabéns. Você está conquistando as mulheres meu amigo! Resolveu virar um homem e vez...  
  
- Você é tão dramático...  
  
- E segundo eu não quero você na minha área!  
  
- Sua área?  
  
- É, minha área! As minhas "ovelhinhas"– Ele piscou um dos olhos enquanto me entregava uma pequena folha de papel com uns dezesseis nomes. Mutsuki Emi-sama não constava na lista.  
  
- Ótimo, eu só me interesso por uma mesmo. Não se preocupe.   
  
- A Mutsuki-chan... Eu sei por isso ela não está na lista!  
  
- Ou é porque você levou um fora dela ano passado?  
  
- Cala a boca!  
  
- Hai... Hai...  
  
- E a Moteuchi-chan? Você não gosta dela?  
  
- Uh, tá louco!? Ela é apenas minha amiga...  
  
- Huumm, você gostaria de vê-la triste?  
  
- NÃO! Claro que não! E lembre-se que ela também é sua amiga.  
  
- Huu... Ela é tão bonita que eu me esqueço disso. Mas apesar de bonita ela não é o meu tipo. Ok, então sua lista tem dois nomes!  
  
- Tem um terceiro... E um quarto também...  
  
- Nani?! Quem são?  
  
- Não, fique imaginando quem é! – Eu subi correndo as escadas pensando na Hondi e na Ayu-san. A Ayu-san que foi... Que foi... Que foi a minha namorada de infância... Na verdade nem sei se nós sabíamos o que era namoro... Uma vez cheguei a ficar de dadas com ela mas, não sei... Éramos crianças na época. Além do mais, é meio estranho namorar a irmã do seu melhor amigo.  
  
Foi quando eu a vi. Apesar de estar no meio de um grupinho de garotas, aquele cabelo era inconfundível. Imediatamente comecei a suar. Será que a Karin-chan chegou a ver o desenho? Ou pior... Mouteuchi-sensei chegou a vê-lo? Decidi evitar problemas e me escondi o resto do dia.  
  
***  
  
Passei o resto do dia me escondendo da Karin-chan. E para isso tive a ajuda do Toshiro. Fui obrigado a contar sobre o desenho e ele achou ridículo a idéia da Karin-chan ou mesmo o Moutechi-sensei ficarem com raiva sobre isso. Mas por alguma razão, estava aflito. E achava melhor evitá-la.   
  
Cheguei até mesmo a almoçar escondido, em uma espécie de depósito de materiais de limpeza. Ali dentro, comendo o meu almoço cheguei a me lembrar de um manga... Não, acho que era um fanfic... Nela, o 'herói' se escondia das suas admiradoras e acabava almoçando em um lugar parecido com esse. Na época que eu li, achei a situação ridícula. Que isso nunca aconteceria realmente. Bom, o mundo dá muitas voltas.   
  
Quando tocou o sinal do fim da ultima aula, peguei a minha pasta e saí correndo. Não queria nem mesmo pensar na possibilidade de cruzar no caminho da Karin-chan. Passei correndo por um grupo de meninas que gritaram em euforia, como se estivessem me incentivando. Cruzei o portão do colégio e logo estava no lado de fora. Quando estava a dois quarteirões do colégio, parei para respirar um pouco. Encostei-me em um muro e comecei a respirar profundamente, tentando recuperar o meu fôlego. Após alguns minutos ali parado, comecei a caminhar em direção de casa. E comecei a pensar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Por alguma razão, eu sentia que deveria evitar a Karin-chan. Achava que era por causa do desenho, mas por que eu não estava com receio que ele fosse encontrado pelo Moutechi-sensei? Bom, o sensei saberia que era apenas um trabalho meu, e não pensaria algo errado. Então por quê eu estava evitando a Karin? E isso começou desde ontem... Ontem foi o dia que eu tive um encontro com a Mutsuki-sama. Ta bom, não foi lá um encontro, mas foi ela que quis me ver. E até pegou na minha mão. Então, ontem foi... Algo começou a fazer sentido. Não sei como, mas algo começou a fazer sentido. Era algo em relação a Mutsuki-sama e a Karin-chan. Mas não conseguia saber o que era! Entrei em casa, ignorei a gritaria da Hondi, peguei o meu material de desenho e saí de casa. Continuava a pensar até que... Sim... A razão de eu evitar a Karin-chan era por causa da Mutsuki-sama. Mas, por quê? Por quê eu não queria que a Karin soubesse do meu encontro? Vergonha? Ou medo da reação dela? Mas, ela era minha amiga. Acho que ficaria feliz por saber que finalmente consegui conversar com a garota dos meus sonhos... Embora eu nunca tivesse contado isso para a Karin-chan. Estava tão absorto nos meus pensamentos, tão concentrado que não percebi que já estava na frente do café. Foi quando um pequeno vulto de cabelo cinza surgiu na minha frente. E usando o uniforme do "La Rose".  
  
- Konichiwa Kat-kun!  
  
- Ko-konichiwa Karin-chan!  
  
Ela parecia alegre. Por quê eu continuava temeroso?  
  
- Não vai querer algo antes de ir para o curso?  
  
- Uh... Hã... Eu...– Eu continuava temeroso. Droga, por quê eu estava agindo assim na frente dela?  
  
- Vamos... Além do quê você se escondeu de mim o dia todo. E eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa!  
  
Perguntar uma coisa? Oh não!  
  
- Na-não eu...  
  
- Eu não aceito um não como resposta. Venha!  
  
E lá eu fui sendo puxando para dentro do café. Eu estava sem reação. Chegamos em uma mesa e ela me fez sentar.   
  
- O de sempre, não é? Eu o trago já, já!  
  
E caminhou em direção do balcão, sem me dar chance de recusar. O meu nervosismo aumentou. Mesmo sentado, minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Eu aceitaria fazer qualquer coisa para não estar ali.  
  
- Aqui está. Um capuccino bem forte. Veja se está do seu gosto.  
  
Olhei para ela. Ela estava sorrindo. Respirei um pouco mais forte e pude sentir o doce aroma do café, que subia suavemente. Café do Brasil. O meu corpo parecia implorar para que eu bebesse o conteúdo da xícara. Entreguei-me e comecei a sorver suavemente o aquele precioso líquido. Foi quando ela disparou a pergunta à queima-roupa.  
  
- Foi você que me desenhou ontem a noite?  
  
Eu cuspi longe o café que ia começar a engoli. Rapidamente eu coloquei a xícara de volta ao pires, e comecei a negar veementemente.  
  
- Não não não! Não... Eu...  
  
Ela fez uma cara de desprezo.  
  
- Baka! Você assinou no desenho.  
  
- Então por quê você perguntou?  
  
- Porque eu queria que você me contasse. Mas parece que você tem vergonha do que fez. As vezes parece que age como criança...  
  
- Eu não sou criança!  
  
- A sua atitude infantil mostra que é!  
  
- Ora sua...  
  
- Katsu-kun – aquela voz inconfundível. Só podia ser a...  
  
- Mu-Mutsuki-Sama! – eu virei o rosto e pude ver que ela estava lá, bem do meu lado.  
  
- Finalmente te achei! Te procurei a tarde toda!  
  
- Me procurou? – Não pode ser, eu devo estar sonhando!  
  
- Hai! – ela levemente virou a cabeça e olhou para a Karin – Ei você, pode me trazer um Fuji Sundae?  
  
- Hai... - Karin levantou-se e foi para a cozinha do café.  
  
- Sabe Katsu-kun – Ela se sentou à mesa logo depois que Karin se levantou – Eu te procurei o dia todo!  
  
- Er... Para que?  
  
- É que... Eu queria ter um encontro com você!  
  
- Co-comigo?  
  
- Hai!  
  
- Mais alguma coisa Playboy-san? – A voz enfurecida da Karin-chan invadiu meus ouvidos como um trovão. Após colocar a bandeja com extrema força sobre a mesa ela olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos profundos e fuzilantes. Um olhar que não me era estranho, mas não saberia dizer de onde eu conhecia. Senti um frio percorrendo minha espinha.  
  
- N-não, põe na minha conta! – Eu disse olhando para ela após ter engolido seco.  
  
Assim que ela se retirou eu pude olhar para Mutsuki-sama a minha frente. Ela estava com aquele sorriso no rosto e apenas disse:  
  
  
  
- Ela é tão forte que parece um homem. – Não sei porque mas, isso ficou ecoando em minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava ela tomando aquele sundae.  
  
  
  
Por que a Karin-chan agiu daquela maneira? Ela sempre foi tão calma e gentil e nas poucas vezes em que eu fiquei nervoso ela me acalmou. Pensando bem, eu só vi a Karin-chan nervosa uma vez na vida. Ainda estávamos primário, nós deveríamos ter por volta de dez ou onze anos. Estávamos voltando da escola uma vez e eu tropecei numa pedra e deixei meu sorvete cair no cabelo dela... O soco que ela me deu além de ter encurtado o caminho para casa doeu por umas 3 semanas. Naquela época eu só tinha três amigos: Karin-chan, Toshiro-kun e a Ayu-san. Ayu-san é a irmã mais nova de Toshiro e já está há vários anos estudando no exterior.  
  
Eu movi levemente a cabeça e olhei por cima do da Mutsuki-sama na direção do balcão do café. Lá estava a Karin-chan me olhando com aquele olhar medonho, aquele olhar meio irritando demonstrando vontade de matar... Nervosamente eu levei a mão nos olhos.... O que se passava na cabeça daquela garota?  
  
- Katsu-kun... - Naquele momento eu esqueci da Karin e olhei para a Mutsuki-sama - ... Na verdade, eu gostaria de ter um encontro com você, num lugar mais romântico...  
  
- Na-ni? – NUM LUGAR ROMÂNTICO??? Alguém me belisque!! Eu morri e estou no Céu?  
  
- Vem comigo! – Ela segurou a minha mão e saiu me puxando. E lá fui eu. Naquele instante eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo, mesmo se ela estivesse me levando para o Inferno.  
  
* * *  
  
Já era noite quando eu coloquei os pés na frente de casa. Eu estava esgotado, não eu estava mais que esgotado. Estava morto de cansaço! Eu fui para o lugar romântico dela, o shopping. Carreguei sacolas, sacos e pacotes de roupas para a Mutsuki-sama! Mas valeu a pena, ela me agradeceu!   
  
(Autor1: Como um homem pode ser tão idiota... Não criamos um homem, criamos um BANANA!)  
  
(Autor2: Epa!!! Não fala isso... Se não a gente vai ter que pagar royalts pro Kal!!!)  
  
  
  
Entrei em casa e estranhei. Ela estava misteriosamente silenciosa. Algo que não acontecia desde que eu entrei com um certo DVD em casa. Me arrastei até o sofá e lá joguei o meu corpo cansado.  
  
- BAKA! – Eu fui acertado por um golpe certeiro e bati na parede, caindo de cabeça para baixo e os pés apoiados na parede. Hondi sentou-se no sofá com aquele olhar ameaçador. Agora eu reconheci o olhar da Karin.  
  
- Gomen! – eu voltei a uma posição normal e me sentei no chão olhando para ela e percebi algo em sua bochecha, para ser preciso cinco coisas vermelhas... Marcas de dedo... - Que foi isso na sua cara?  
  
  
  
- Hondi-chan foi falar com a "coffe-girl" e acabou ganhando um tapa na cara!  
  
- Deixa eu adivinhar, você disse algo estúpido!  
  
- HONDI-CHAN NÃO FALA ESTUPIDEZ!  
  
- Ce-certo!  
  
- Mas então... - Disse ela pulando no chão e colocando o dedo no meu nariz – Como foi com a garota dos sonhos?  
  
- Como você...  
  
- Hondi-chan tem seus meios, agora conta!  
  
- Eu carreguei sacolas para ela e ela me agradeceu...  
  
Hondi estreitou os olhos.  
  
- Como ela te agradeceu?  
  
Comecei a ficar nervoso.  
  
- Ela... Ela me disse "arigatou".  
  
- Só? Não teve beijo? Nem no rosto?  
  
- N-não...  
  
- BAKA! E você não fez nada?  
  
- Não...  
  
- BAKA! – Ela segurou a minha orelha e puxou com força, como se fosse uma mãe repreendendo um filho. Quando ela soltou, percebi que a minha orelha ia doer por um bom tempo.  
  
- Ai! Por que você fez isso?  
  
- Porque você merece! Hondi-chan ainda tem muito que ensinar! – Enquanto eu olhava ela com cara de quem não entendeu nada, a campainha tocou. Ela levantou com aquele sorriso tamanho GG – Hondi-chan vai atender! – E foi saltitante abrir a porta.  
  
Eu me levantei e aproveitei para estalar a minha judiada coluna. Qualquer dia desses é bem possível que a Hondi me parta em dois com esses golpes.  
  
Foi quando ela retornou, com aquela cara de quem estava de mal com o mundo.  
  
- É para o Katsu-kun! – disse ela sentando no sofá.  
  
  
  
Eu normalmente perguntaria quem era, mas com aquela cara eu fiquei com medo. Não tardei a ir atender a porta e não encontrei ninguém menos que a Karin-chan... A furiosa e perigosa Karin-chan.  
  
Ela não me deixou nem começar a cumprimentá-la. Me deu um tapa, um tapa tão forte que senti meu maxilar ficando bambo! Alguém pode me dizer onde essas mulheres estão treinando boxe? E POR QUE EU VIREI SACO DE PANCADAS?  
  
- Podemos conversar como pessoas civilizadas? – Disse colocando a mão sobre o meu rosto.  
  
- NÃO! – Karin-chan gritou para mim nervosa com aquele olhar ameaçador e saiu correndo.  
  
E lá eu fiquei parado, olhando ela ir embora sem entender nada e com o rosto ardendo! Permaneci ali por alguns segundos até que a Hondi me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta, dizendo enquanto gargalhava: - Essa deve ter doído!   
  
***  
  
Na manhã seguinte eu caminhava alheio a tudo. Cheguei a trombar com duas garotas (e eu tive a impressão que elas se jogaram contra mim), murmurei um "gomen" e continuei em direção da sala de aula.  
  
Sentei no meu lugar e retirei as coisas da minha pasta. Coloquei a pasta no chão e ia me virar para olhar pela janela, quando eu vi um par de lindas pernas parados ao meu lado. Levantei o meu rosto e descobri a quem eles pertenciam: Karin-chan. Fiquei me perguntando o que ela queria, mas ela parecia imóvel. Resolvi levantar e ela tentou dar um passo, mas acabou tropeçando e perdendo o equilíbrio. Ela ia de encontro ao chão, mas antes disso eu a segurei. Ela olhou para mim, suas bochechas estavam rosadas.  
  
  
  
- Gomem ne Katsu-kun, por agora e por ontem. – Não sei porque, mas a voz dela estava diferente de ontem e de sempre. Havia algo diferente na voz dela, havia... Insegurança.  
  
- Uh... Hai! Não se preocupe com isso.  
  
- Katsu-kun eu...  
  
- Você...? – Demorou um tempo... Certo, demorou muito tempo para ela me responder. Talvez até tenha sido rápido, mas para mim aquele momento foi muito longo. E eu acho que para ela também. Comecei a ficar preocupado. E se tivesse acontecido algo com ela ou com os pais dela? E se fosse algo ruim? Até que enfim ela falou...  
  
- Kat-kun, desculpe eu misturar as coisas mas... Eu... Você quer sair comigo hoje depois da aula? – Quando eu ouvi isso eu não entendi o porque da pergunta. Então eu lembrei do comentário que a Hondi fez sobre a Karin-chan gostar. Não sabia o que fazer.  
  
Queria jogá-la para longe de mim e correr, para desviar alguns olhares indiscretos. Mas também queria puxá-la para perto de mim e colocar os meus lábios nos lábios dela e... ACORDA HOMEM!!! É A MOUTECHI KARIN-CHAN QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEGURANDO.  
  
Com muita força eu soltei o seu delicado corpo. E fazendo outro esforço superior eu consegui sorrir e responder.  
  
  
  
- Hai! Eu quero! – Nesse momento acho que todo meu nervosismo se dissipou e eu voltei a me sentir normal de novo. Acho que aconteceu o mesmo com ela, que me respondeu com um sorriso: - Domo Arigatou Gozainmasu! Então até depois! – Ela foi para o lugar dela e eu me senti no meu lugar.  
  
***  
  
Sabe, a tarde de hoje foi aquele tipo de tarde que eu não tinha há tempos. Para falar a verdade, há muito tempo. O tempo em que eu tinha meus doze anos e ainda éramos o grupo dos quatro amigos. Eu me lembro de passar muitas tarde na casa da Karin-chan ou na casa do Toshiro-kun, assistindo TV... O motivo é obvio, eles tinham mães morando em casa. Também me lembro de passar tardes no arcade jogando ou assistindo filmes no cinema. Bons tempos...  
  
Hoje relembramos um pouco essa época assistindo um filme de terror de 5ª categoria e ficar rindo dentro do cinema vendo o zíper nos disfarces dos atores.  
  
Logo após devoramos uma pizza gigante. E então ficamos conversando e rindo que nem idiotas, até que resolvemos ir para casa. Mas no meio do caminho ela me puxou para a beira do lago.  
  
- Que foi Karin-chan?  
  
- São quase seis horas! Vamos ver o pôr-do-sol?  
  
- Por que não? – Eu olhei para o céu e fiquei observando o sol começar a se esconder. Era algo que eu não parava para observar a muito tempo. Um pequeno prazer que a minha rotina diária me privava. – Karin-chan, não é bonito... Karin-chan!? – Ela virou-se e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.  
  
- Hai... Algum problema? - Ela respondeu suavemente, enquanto se aproximava. Apoiando-se na ponta dos pés, ela roçou suavemente a testa no meu queixo. Em seguida, ela levantou o rosto e colocou uma das mãos por trás do meu pescoço. Com isso ela trouxe o meu rosto mais próximo dela e levemente esfregou as bochechas dela nas minhas, terminando por encostar o nariz dela no meu. – Ou está tudo bem para você? – A sua voz era baixa, meio rouca, quase um sussurro. Senti calafrios percorrendo o meu corpo. Ela esfregou os lábios nos meus, me deixando paralisado. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar. Até que ela olhou para o lado e viu o céu. Eu também movi a cabeça e vi que o Sol estava terminando de se por, deixando no céu uma mistura das cores finais do dia e das cores iniciais da noite. – Olha só que lindo! – Ela soltou meus ombros e eu senti um alivio. Mas por um lado, poder sentir os lábios da Karin-chan... KATSU, CONTROLE-SE! O que será que deu nela para fazer isso?  
  
***  
  
Meio transtornado eu a acompanhei até em casa e a entreguei para a Moteuchi-san. Acho que devido a essas pequenas atitudes e por me conhecer desde criança, eu ganhei a confiança da mãe da Karin-chan. Moteuchi-san permitiria que eu saísse com a Karin-chan para qualquer lugar. Acho que não sou tão imprestável assim.  
  
Enquanto voltava para casa, fiquei pensando na forma como a Karin-chan agiu hoje. Nunca a vi agindo dessa forma. Ontem ela quase me mata, hoje de manhã ela estava doce e a tarde ela estava sedutora. Eu já ouvi dizerem que naqueles dias as mulheres mudam de humor. Será que ela esta naqueles dias ou então ela pirou de vez? A única conclusão que eu cheguei foi que Karin-chan é muito carinhosa. Tenho de admitir que foi muito bom.  
  
(Autor1: Oras, e quem não vai achar bom? _)  
  
(Autor2: Bom... O cara pode ser um banana, mas as garotas parecem gostar dele...)  
  
Assim que entrei pelo portão de casa avistei a Mutsuki-sama, sentada na porta de casa. O que será que ela estava fazendo lá? Bem, logo eu descobriria.  
  
Ela se levantou assim que me viu e bateu a poeira da saia. Quando cheguei mais perto ela me abraçou. Não preciso dizer que eu fiquei encabulado.  
  
- Você demorou Katsu-kun. Eu estava te esperando desde cedo, estava preocupada com você.  
  
- Gomen-Gomensasai... - Eu deixei ela preocupada? Ela estava preocupada comigo? Isso significa que ela se importava comigo?  
  
- Sabe... que tal a gente sair amanhã? Amanhã é domingo e não seria incomum dois jovens saírem juntos...  
  
- Hai... - Eu respondi cegamente.  
  
Ela beijou minha bochecha e foi embora com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eu não sei se seria injustiça com a Karin-chan, mas eu queria muito sair com a Mutsuki-sama.  
  
Confusão maldita! Acho melhor ir dormir.  
  
***  
  
Eu mal botei os pés dentro de casa e fui atacado. A Hondi pulou sobre mim e caiu como pedra me levando ao chão.  
  
  
  
- Como foi?  
  
- Tudo ótimo.  
  
- E seu encontro com a garota do café?  
  
- Ótimo também... - eu sabia que estava ficando ruborizado, resolvi contar antes que ela me torturasse e conseguisse as informações do modo dela. – Foi meio estranho, ela tentou me beijar...  
  
- E o que você fez?  
  
- Oras, eu evitei!  
  
- BAKA!!!!!!! – Eu fui esbofeteado igual quando a Hondi surgiu na minha vida. E aquelas pancadas demoraram para melhorar.  
  
Após meia hora de bofetões ela parou e com aquele sorriso infantil na cara ela puxou minhas doloridas bochechas.  
  
- Agora tome um banho que a Hondi-chan vai fazer o jantar.  
  
- Você vai cozinhar? Será que a Karin-chan guardaria algumas sobras pra mim? – eu sussurrei.  
  
- NANI? O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Na-Nada!  
  
- Então vai tomar banho! AGORA!  
  
- Hai! Hai! Eu levantei e fui correndo para o banheiro, enquanto preparava meu estomago para receber algo equivalente a lixo tóxico.  
  
[Continua...]  
  
* * *  
  
DVD GIRL HONDI  
  
EXTRAS - ENTREVISTAS COM OS PERSONAGENS  
  
ENTREVISTA 03 - Karin Moteuchi  
  
Autor 1: Bom, estamos aqui novamente com mais uma de nossas entrevistas que   
  
deveria ser colocada no capítulo anterior mais alguém apagou para colocar   
  
algo melhor.  
  
Autor 2: [Cantando musica tema] MA-KU-RO-SU...  
  
Voz: HEY! Esse é aquele episódio que o Anno animou?  
  
Autor 2: Esse mesmo!  
  
Voz: Nossa! Me empresta a fita? Eu sei que o kat-kun adoraria ver!  
  
Autor 2: Eu posso emprestar... Mas cuidado!!! E eu não sabia que você gostava de animes de mecha...  
  
Voz: Ah, mas de Macross eu gosto... Sou fã da Misa e...  
  
Autor 1: [solta um pigarro] SENHORAS E SENHORES E AUTORES IRRESPONSÁVEIS, APRESENTAMOS A VOCÊS UMA ENTREVISTA COM KARIN MOTENAI!  
  
Karin: [olhando inflamadamente para autor 1 e dizendo entre os dentes] COMO ASSIM MOTENAI?!?! É MOTEUCHI...  
  
Autor 1: Eu precisava chamar a atenção não!?  
  
Autor 2: MA-KU-RO-SU...  
  
Autor 1: Hey! Vamos a entrevista, depois eu te mando um arquivo compactado cheio de imagens da Minmay!  
  
Autor 2: Minmay!? COMEÇA A ENTREVISTA LOGO HOMEM!  
  
Karin: ...  
  
Autor 1: Ce-certo... Muito bem... Karin, o que você achou do desenho que o Katsu fez?  
  
Karin: Bem... Otousan desenharia mil vezes melhor!!! O desenho do Kat-kun ficou desproporcional e não devia ter tentado me desenhar daquela maneira...  
  
Autor 2: Ele acertou ou não?  
  
Karin: Er... Acertou...  
  
Autor 1: As crianças de hoje estão crescendo tão rapido!  
  
Autor 2: É verdade!  
  
Karin: Ei, parem com isso! Estão me deixando constrangida!  
  
Autor 2: Hã... Certo, qual sua opinião sobre o vício em cafeína do Katsu?  
  
Karin: Muito bom para os negócios! Sabe o quanto ele chega a gastar em café   
  
em uma tarde que ele passa estudando lá?  
  
Autor 2: Quanto dá?  
  
Karin: Faça as contas!  
  
Autor 1: Muito bem... Vejamos, três expressos em cinco minutos, quatro capuccinos em vinte minutos, três cafés com leite em trinta e cinco, aí eu multiplico e... ISSO TUDO? [Mostra a calculadora para o Autor 2]  
  
Autor 2: MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO!? É PARA ISSO QUE 90% DO ORÇAMENTO PRO FIC TÁ INDO? PRA CAFÉ!? Droga... [Folheando um grosso caderno, onde na capa está escrito "DVD Girl Hondi - Script"] Vamos ter que cortar a cena na torre de Toquio... E o capítulo final não vai ser mais em Okinawa...  
  
Karin: Okinawa?!  
  
Autor 1: É... Vamos ter que achar uma praia mais "baratinha"...  
  
Karin: Ah, mas a Chidori-san fica muito contente cada vez que o Kat-kun aparece por lá...  
  
Autor 2 [Coçando a cabeça enquanto olha para o visor da calculadora e para o script]: É, eu imagino por quê...  
  
Autor 1: Continuando.... E sobre o 'acidente' com a Emi...  
  
Karin: O QUE TEM AQUELA...  
  
Autor 1: CALMAÊ! Nada de baixar o nível! Eu só ia dizer que para mim era desperdício de olhar ameaçador e que aquela sua amiga com problema de gases tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e dar descarga na cabeça dela bem...  
  
Karin: Que amiga?!?!  
  
Autor2: Errrr... Acho que você está confundindo os mangás...  
  
Autor1: EU?! Você está questionando os meus conhecimentos?  
  
Autor2: SIM! A garota com gases é de DNA². E ela não é amiga da Karin! A Karin de DNA² vem do futuro e...  
  
Autor1: PARA!!!  
  
Autor2: O que foi?  
  
Autor1: Que tal deixar o pessoal descobrir por eles mesmo, lendo o mangá?  
  
Karin: Eu li e gostei... Quer dizer, gostei mas não gostei do final... Mas agora que vocês lembrarem dele, comecei a ter algumas idéias...hehehe...  
  
Autor 1: ...  
  
Autor 2: E sobre sua dupla personalidade?  
  
Karin: Uh? Dupla personalidade? Eu!?  
  
Autor 2: Er... Esquece! E sobre a garota que está morando na casa do katsu?  
  
Karin [com o "olhar ameaçador"® estampado no rosto] Eu não gostei! Quem ele acha que é para por uma garota para morar dentro da casa dele e como ela tem liberdade de ir atender a porta? Aquilo virou um bordel por acaso?  
  
Autor 2: Mas por quê você se alterou? Vocês são apenas amigos e...  
  
Karin: É porquê o Kat-kun é um tapado! Se eu não estiver por perto cuidando dele, ele só se mete em confusão...  
  
Autor 1: Mas, não se preocupe com isso... Vai ficar pior...  
  
Karin: Pior... PIOR? COMO?  
  
Autor 1: Não posso dizer, seria spoiler...  
  
Karin: CONTA LOGO [Karin pega o Autor 1 pela gola e começa a sacudir]  
  
Autor 2: Er... [Olhando preocupadamente para a Karin, que continua a sacudir o Autor 1] Bem e aqui encerramos e eu quero minhas imagens da minmay... Se você sair vivo...  
  
Autor 1: Eu vou sair vivo! [Sendo sacodido] Irei usar minha arma secreta!  
  
Autor 2: Qual?  
  
[Autor 1 se prepara para cantar]  
  
[A entrevista encerra com todos no set tampando os ouvidos e as três unidades EVA entrando ao fundo assim que os labios do autor 1 começam a se mexer]  
  
FIM DA ENTREVISTA 03  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Tradução dos Termos em Japonês]  
  
Nihao: Oi (em chinês)  
  
-kun: Sufixo para garoto  
  
-chan: Sufixo para garota, ou forma diminutiva para um nome  
  
-san: Sufixo para tratamento formal  
  
-sama: Sufixo para tratamento formal de maneira polida ou indicando divindade  
  
-sensei: Sufixo para professor ou mestre  
  
-semapai: Sufixo para um colega mais velho ou mais experiente  
  
Konichiwa: Boa Noite  
  
Konbanwa:  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Baka: Idiota.  
  
Ecchi: A forma como os japones pronunciam a letra H, significa perversão branda  
  
Kawaii: Gracinha, Bonitinho(a)  
  
Ohayou: Bom Dia  
  
Ohayou Gozaimasu: Muito Bom Dia  
  
Gomen ne: Me desculpe  
  
Gomenasai: Maneira formal de se pedir desculpas  
  
Arigatou: Obrigado  
  
Domo Arigatou Gozainmasu: Maneira formal de dizer obrigado  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Início: 05/07/2003  
  
Termino: 14/08/2003  
  
Início da digitação: 25/08/2003  
  
Termino da digitação: 03/09/2003  
  
Início da Primeira Revisão: 06/09/2003  
  
Termino da Primeira Revisão: 13/09/2003  
  
Revisão Final: 19/01/2004 


	4. Track 3 Mom's Surprise

DVD Girl Hondi   
  
Por: Seiken Densetu e Dack Ralter  
  
E-mails: igor_animemaniac_br@hotmail.com e chsb@solitario.com.br  
  
Por favor, nos envie seus comentarios.  
  
As traduções dos termos em japonês estão no final do texto.  
  
********* [Disclaimer] *********  
  
DVD Girl Hondi teve seu plot gentilmente cedido por um conhecido que abandonou o fic mal iniciado. Em um primeiro momento agradecemos a ele. Em segundo momento agradecemos ao mestre Masakazu Katsura por ter criado e desenhado as três Video Girls (Haruno - a primeira Video Girl, Ai Amano - a segunda Video Girl e Len Monommo - a terceira Video Girl) e ter escritou sobre outras duas nos livros de Video Girl Ai. Agradecemos em terceiro momento a Jump Comics por ter publicado os mangás e o livro de Video Girl, e a Production I.G. por ter produzidos os OVAS de Video Girl Ai. Comunicamos com isso que nosso interesse não é a violação de direitos autorais.  
  
***  
  
DVD Girl Hondi, had its plot gentily yielded by one known that it abandoned fic badly initiated, at first moment thanks it. At as moment we thank the Masakazu Katsura for having created and drawn the three Video Girls (Haruno - the first Video Girl, Ai - the second Video Girl, Len - the third Video Girl), and having created others two in the Video Girl Ai's novel. We thank at third moment the Jump Comics for having published mangas and the novel of Video Girl, and Production I.G. for having produced Video Girl Ai's OVA. We communicate with that our interest is not breaking the copyright's laws.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
DVD Girl Hondi  
  
Track 3 - Mom's surprise  
  
Abri os olhos com dificuldade. Percebi que já era dia, mas o meu corpo se recusava a sair da cama. Novamente a Hondi veio com aquela estória de dormir junto comigo e lá eu tive outra sessão de espancamento durante o sono. Acreditem, dormir com uma maluca é bem doloroso. Eu deveria dormir no outro quarto, mas quando ela apareceu ontem à noite, com aquele olhar doce e suave, não tive coragem de dizer não. É, eu sou um estúpido mesmo.  
  
Levantei-me com uma sensação estranha. Bom, além as dores, lógico. Uma sensação que eu havia esquecido algo. Desci as escadas tentando me lembrar o que era, mas não consegui.  
  
Ao chegar na cozinha tive uma surpresa. Um aroma delicioso vinha da mesa. Olhei em volta e não vi a Hondi. Ao lado da comida, havia um pequeno cartão: "Bonjur Ecchi-kun. Bon appétit!". Huumm, que surpresa. Provei um pouco da comida e vi que o gosto confirmava o aroma. Missoshiru, gohan, salmão grelhado e para acompanhar banchá. Tomei um gole da missoshiru aprensivo. E para a minha surpresa estava com um sabor divino. Seria um sonho? Se for, não gostaria de acordar. Mas percebi que não era: Ainda tinha que ir para a escola. Normalmente não haveria problema, mas eu estava meio receoso de encontrar a Karin-chan depois de ontem. Como ela iria reagir agora? E será que ela lembra do que fez? O comportamento dela foi tão estranho que eu acho que ela surtou.  
  
(Autor2: É pessoal, graças a nossa incrível pre-reader, pudemos fazer o Katsu tomar café da manhã. E vamos dar nome aos bois: Missoshiru - é sopa de pasta de soja. Gohan - arroz cozido, bem ao estilo "unidos venceremos" senão você não consegue comer usando o hashi. Salmão grelhado - sem comentários... O nome diz tudo. Banchá - chá verde. Dizem que é diurético. Olha, se nós ocientais começassemos a tomar um café da manhã desses, após uma semana estariamos beeeem limpinhos por dentro (sem falar no fato de passar uma semana no banheiro...) :P ).  
  
Comi deliciado, mas não conseguia afastar essa preocupação da cabeça. Peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi para a porta de casa. Foi quando percebi a Hondi sentada no sofá. Ela estava com um olhar triste, um olhar que... Estranho... Esse olhar... É o olhar que a Karin-chan. É um olhar triste mas ao mesmo tempo alegre... É meio difícil de descrevê-lo, tem todo um ar misterioso.  
  
- O que houve Hondi?  
  
Ela se levanta do sofá e se aproxima de mim.  
  
- Ecchi-kun já vai sem se despedir da Hondi-chan?  
  
- ...  
  
Eu definitivamente não estava dando atenção para ela.  
  
- Gomenasai Hondi-chan... Acho que não estou te dando a atenção que merece. Você está sempre cuidando de mim e me ajudando e...  
  
Soltei um suspiro eu completei:  
  
- Gomen!  
  
Senti-me meio culpado... Ok, eu me senti completamente culpado. Ela ficou me olhando e sorriu.  
  
- Vai, a Hondi-chan perdoa o Ecchi-kun mas vai querer um presente depois.  
  
Ela abriu a porta para mim.  
  
- Hai. Sayonara Hondi-chan!  
  
- Sayonara!  
  
***  
  
Encostei-me numa árvore entre tantas outras no jardim da escola e preguiçosamente escorreguei até o chão. Apesar de ser um pouco depois do meio-dia, a temperatura estava agradável. Uma leve brisa refrescava e levemente balançava as árvores, que já estavam dando os primeiros sinais que o outono estava chegando. Olhei em volta e percebi que estava sozinho. Com sorte ninguém me acharia ou pelo menos não a Karin-chan. Eu sei que ela esteve atrás de mim à manhã toda. Por sorte, no sábado não temos nenhuma aula juntos. Então eu consegui evitá-la. Não que eu esteja reclamando pelo o que aconteceu ontem, mas... É estranho! A Karin-chan sempre foi minha amiga, na verdade uma irmã. Eu gosto dela, mas não sei se ter algo com ela seria certo. Droga, se pelo menos eu já tivesse namorado antes, talvez saberia como lidar com essa situação. Eu sou patético... Antes não tinha uma garota que gostava de mim, agora parece que todas as garotas querem algo comigo. Essa perseguição da população feminina da cidade a minha pessoa está começando a me encher. Não posso ir a um lugar sem receber uma cantada. Mas pelo menos UMA garota começou a falar comigo e...  
  
- Ocupado?  
  
Surpreendi-me com aquela voz. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Levantei o rosto e confirmei que Mutsuki-sama estava ao meu lado.  
  
- N-não, por quê?  
  
- Porque eu o vi sentado e concentrado. Pensei talvez que você estivesse meditando.  
  
- Ehehehe... Não... Eu... Eu... Err... No máximo eu estaria dormindo, mas não seria muito confortável.  
  
Ela pareceu desapontada com a minha resposta.  
  
- Claro, dor nas costas é horrível! Mas então... Eu vou indo. Ainda não almocei. E você?  
  
BAKA!!! Por quê eu não respondi algo inteligente?  
  
- N-não, estou sem fome...  
  
- Que bom, eu só como aqui porque não tenho opção. A comida na cantina é muito ruim. Então, até depois da aula, no nosso encontro! - Ela sorriu para mim e foi embora.  
  
- A-a-té...  
  
Fique observando ela ir embora. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, o meu cérebro ainda estava tentando digerir o que ela havia dito. AI CARAMBA!!! FOI ISSO QUE EU ESQUECI!!! ESQUECI DO ENCONTRO COM A MUTSUKI-SAMA!!! E agora??? O que eu devo fazer? Será se eu tenho dinheiro suficiente? Será se eu devo voltar em casa e mudar de roupa? E o meu cabelo? Eu sabia que devia ter passado perfume! E se ela me beijar? Eu devo escovar os meus dentes de novo? E se eu tentar beijá-la? E... PARA ONDE NÓS IREMOS?  
  
Coloquei as mãos na cabeça, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Calma Katsu! Pense homem, PENSE!!! Eu posso... Posso levá-la ao café. Não, melhor não... Isso, posso levá-la para um filme! Não, e se ela não gostar de filmes? EU NÃO SEI AONDE IR. Droga! Por que eu não lembrei antes? Agora tenho poucas horas para preparar tudo. E estou nervoso. Também estou contente, lógico. Depois de achar que a minha vida estava perdida por ter escutado que ela me odiava, agora vou conseguir sair com ela. COM ELA! A garota que eu sempre sonhei. Quantas noites eu sonhei com ela e agora isso está tão perto de acontecer. Eu tenho que dar parabéns a Hondi. Mas... Eu continuo sem saber onde levá-la.  
  
- A-HÁ! TE ACHEI! Katsu-kun, onde você estava? Estava te procurei a manhã inteira! Levantei o rosto e vi a Karin-chan na minha frente, com aquele olhar assustador... Ah não... Vai ser um looooongo almoço.  
  
***  
  
As horas se passaram num instante e logo eu estava aqui. No encontro com a Mutsuki-sama. Não precisei decidir aonde iríamos pois ela já havia planejado tudo. Fomos ao parque de diversões no porto. Tudo o que fiz foi aceitar.  
  
É um lugar agradável e bonito, com uma bela vista do mar. A vista, combinado com a brisa e o agradável cheiro de maresia deixavam o lugar um tanto romântico. Talvez seja por isso que ela quis vir aqui e talvez seja por isso que eu estava nervoso no caminho para cá. Se ela quis vir aqui é porque ela quer alguma coisa. Mas... E se eu não corresponder às expectativas dela? Ela vai compreender? Ela entenderia, da mesma forma que a Karin-chan entenderia?  
  
Por quê eu pensei na Karin-chan?  
  
Karin-chan, a forma como ela agiu... Por que ela fez aquilo? Por que ela tentou me beijar? E por quê hoje ela agiu com se nada houvesse acontecido. Mas, se ela esqueceu o que aconteceu ontem, por quê ela me procurou por todo o colégio?  
  
Não entendo, não consigo entender. Se eu estou com a Mutsuki-sama, por que eu estou pensando na Karin-chan?  
  
- Você não concorda Katsu-kun?  
  
-Uh... Hai, concordo! - Droga, estou tão perdido em meus pensamentos, que não consigo prestar atenção no que ela está falando! Mas só da voz dela chegar aos meus ouvidos já é uma maravilha.  
  
Estamos caminhando pelo parque. Caminhando lado a lado. Procurei parar de pensar e tentei me focar no encontro. Mas aí percebi que não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela. Acho que só agora percebi que estou em um encontro num lugar romântico com a Mutsuki-sama e isso está me deixando mais tímido que o normal. E além de tímido, percebo que estou tenso. A palma da minha mão está molhada de suor. Acho que o fato de estar me dando tanta atenção a que antes nem me conhecia e agora está tão próxima... Tenho que agradecer a Hondi. Hondi... O seu olhar, a sua voz, me sinto tão culpado... Por que eu me sinto assim... AH! REAJA KATSU! Você está com a garota que tanto sonha e fica pensando em outras coisas? Divirta-se agora e deixa a tristeza para depois!  
  
- Olha Katsu-kun, tiro ao alvo! Vamos Jogar? - desta vez não teve jeito. Ela parou na minha frente e me olhou de uma maneira tão encantadora que não poderia recusar. Eu iria até o Inferno por aquele sorriso!  
  
- Claro. Se você quer, vamos!  
  
- Legal! Mas eu não sou muito boa, você tenta ganhar um ursinho pra mim?  
  
- U-uh... Ha-hai! Claro que tento!  
  
- Então vamos! - Ela alargou o sorriso e me puxou pela mão até a barraca de tiro ao alvo. Será que eu consigo?  
  
Depois de nove tentativas eu consegui ganhar o tal ursinho... Que tipo de piada eu sou? Não conseguia nem acertar na borda do alvo nos primeiros tiros e só consegui no nono graças a um provável desvio na mira. Bem... Pelo menos ela me agradeceu... Mas acho que ela ficou decepcionada comigo... AH! Sou um fracassado! Eu devo ser o cara mais tapado desse mundo. Qualquer outro cara que saísse com garota linda como ela já teria tomado alguma atitude. Mas eu estou aqui sem fazer nada. Eu sou patético...  
  
Mutsuki-sama estava absorta olhando os outros prêmios da barraca quando alguém me cutucou o ombro! Eu olhei em volta e vi em um cantinho uma silhueta conhecida. Era a Hondi! Fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer e ela apontou para cima. Levantei a vista e vi a roda gigante. Sorri para ela e fiz um sinal dizendo que havia entendido. É incrível como essa baixinha sempre aparece para ajudar. Tenho que agradecê-la depois! Lembrar de agradecê-la! Lembrar de agradecê-la! Não esquecer!!!  
  
Me virei para Mutsuki-sama e falei sem pensar duas vezes. Acho que se eu fosse pensar, era bem possível que eu desistisse da idéia.  
  
- Vamos à roda gigante Mutsuki-sama?  
  
Demorou alguns segundos, que pareceram anos. Mas a resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso:  
  
- Vamos! Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa!  
  
Antes de seguir com a Mutsuki-sama, olhei em volta. Tão misteriosamente quanto havia aparecido, a Hondi desapareceu.  
  
Havia uma pequena fila no brinquedo e precisamos esperar alguns minutos pela nossa vez. Mas esses minutos foram deliciosos, pois estava de mãos dadas com a Mutsuki-sama. Ao entrarmos na pequena cabine, continuamos com as mãos dadas. Estamos sentados lado a lado, e a Mutsuki-sama brincava com os meus dedos, enquanto falava. Eu fazia um esforço para entender o que ela estava falando, mas era difícil me concentrar com o suave toque das suas mãos.  
  
À medida que fomos subindo eu pude perceber alguém correndo em direção a saída do parque. Era uma garota, e estava usando o uniforme da escola. Meu sangue gelou ao perceber que o penteado dela era parecido com o penteado da Karin-chan. Seria ela? Mas existem muitas garotas no colégio e várias tem um penteado parecido. Deve ser coincidência... Ou não?  
  
- Katsu-kun?  
  
- Hã?! Go-gomen! Eu estava distraído com a vista lá debaixo.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu também estava distraída com o pôr-do-sol... É tão romântico, não acha?  
  
Inevitavelmente nessa hora eu lembrei da karin-chan e senti um pequeno aperto no coração... Demorei alguns segundos para responder.  
  
- ... Também acho.  
  
Não lembro bem como aconteceu. Mas quando percebi, Mutsuki-sama havia passado seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Ela encostou o seu rosto no meu, fazendo com que o canto do nossos lábios se tocassem. Não satisfeita, ela passou a língua levemente no canto dos meus lábios e reposou a sua cabeça no meu ombro.  
  
Aiai... Acho que agora posso morrer feliz! Queria que aquele momento durasse toda a eternidade.  
  
***  
  
Quando eu percebi, já estava na rua da minha casa. Eu parecia estar leve, flutuando. Alheio a tudo, não sei como consegui voltar para casa. Talvez tenha sido o instinto. Não sei, mas o meu cérebro parecia estar em "OFF" desde a Mutsuki-sama me abraçou. Mas a noite ainda não havia terminado. Na frente de casa havia outra surpresa.  
  
- Katsu-kun...  
  
- Ka-karin-chan... Que você tá fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu vim... Eu vim...  
  
Ela estava nervosa. Como naquela manhã em que ela me convidou para sair.  
  
- Você veio... ?  
  
- Eu vim... - Ela aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou. Não sabia como agir. Era estranho, eu apenas estava sendo abraçado por uma amiga, pela Karin-chan, como já o fez muitas vezes. Mas havia algo de diferente, ela não parecia ser a mesma Karin-chan.  
  
Não sei como, mas tive a sensação de nada mais me importava. O mundo todo havia sumido. Eu poderia ficar ali por toda a eternidade, com ela abraçada ao meu corpo, sentindo o seu calor, o seu toque... Era simplesmente maravilhoso, era como se eu pudesse senti-la pela primeira vez na vida.  
  
Ela abraçou o meu pescoço e aproximou o rosto. Pude sentir o seu perfume, a sua respiração. Instintivamente eu fechei os meus olhos. E ela me beijou. Pude senti-la como nunca havia sentido antes... Era uma sensação que eu nunca havia experimentado antes... O meu primeiro beijo. Por aquele breve momento eu senti como se a Karin-chan fosse minha.  
  
Até que ela se afastou...  
  
- Eu vim lhe desejar boa noite! - Ela sorriu para mim e foi embora correndo... Por que aquilo não durou mais? Eu fique ali parado, ainda tentando entender tudo aquilo que havia acontecido. Ainda podia sentir o gosto da Karin-chan na minha boca, ainda podia sentir o toque dos seus lábios, sentir o seu perfume... Eu... Não sei o que pensar. A Karin é minha amiga, não sei se é certo continuar com isso. Ah, mas ela beija tão bem e... KATSU, DEIXE DE PENSAR BESTEIRAS COM A KARIN-CHAN!!  
  
***  
  
Quando eu abri a porta, a Hondi me agarrou pela gola da minha camisa e me puxou para perto dela. Ela tinha um olhar furioso e seus dentes estavam rangendo. Eu tremi com isso.  
  
- ECCHI-KUN, COMO VOCÊ PODE? EU VI TUDO!  
  
- T-tudo o quê?  
  
- O BEIJO! VOCÊ BEIJOU A COFFE-GIRL! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?  
  
- Gomen...  
  
- BAKA!!! VOCÊ DEVERIA TER BEIJADO CINCO, SEIS VEZES! TAMBÉM DEVIA TER ABRAÇADO ELA!  
  
- Go-gomem!  
  
Ela soltou minha gola. Senti o ar entrar nos meus pulmões novamente. E misteriosamente ela mudou a sua cara fechada para um sorriso em questão de segundos! Ainda não consegui me acostumar a essa mudança de humor da garota.  
  
- Hondi-chan fez o jantar e não aceita que o Ecchi-kun fique sem se alimentar.  
  
Acho que me acostumei a ser chamado de Ecchi-kun.  
  
- Ha-Hai! - Eu olhei sobre o ombro dela para a mesa... Era desanimador...  
  
- Ah, e a Hondi-chan vai dormir de novo na cama do Ecchi-kun. Ela é confortável e a Hondi-chan está com as costas doendo.  
  
- Uh!? Tem algum problema na cama da 'kassan?  
  
- Baakaaaaaaaa!!! A cama da mãe do Ecchi-kun já está moldada no formato dela. Parece que a Hondi-chan está dormindo num caixão com seios grandes.  
  
- Tá, tá! Já entendi... - Por que todo mundo fala no tamanho dos seios da 'kassan!? Eu sei que não são de um tamanho normal mas... Precisa falar?  
  
- Então vamos comer?  
  
Eu quero morrer... Prefiro morrer de fome a comer o que ela cozinha... Mas aí o meu estomago roncou... Eeerr, bem... Já que eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito é melhor morrer de barriga cheia.  
  
***  
  
Acordei com o som da campainha da porta da frente. Virei para o lado e vi o rosto da Hondi, que estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Ainda era cedo. O sol já havia nascido, mas ainda era muito cedo. Quem viria até a minha numa hora dessas? A campainha voltou a tocar e me vi obrigado a atender a porta. Não estava no melhor da minha aparência mas... Quem toca a campainha num domingo à uma hora dessas não deseja encontrar uma pessoa arrumada para sair.  
  
No caminho a campainha tocou novamente, eu corri e abri a porta... E não acreditei no que vi.  
  
- Oka-kassan?  
  
- Ka-chan meu filhinho querido! - 'kassan me abraçou de uma vez me sufocando com os seios dela. Será que ela andou encontrando com a Hondi e eu não fiquei sabendo? - Mama veio te visitar e trouxe a sua noivinha!!!  
  
- Uh... NANI!? NOIVA?  
  
[Continua...]  
  
* * *  
  
DVD GIRL HONDI  
  
EXTRAS - ENTREVISTAS COM OS PERSONAGENS  
  
ENTREVISTA 04 - Youta Moteuchi  
  
Primulla: Olá a todos! Essa entrevista tem uma pequena história... Acontece que os meninos me convidaram pra participar dessa entrevista. Então eu, inocente, amiga, aceitei e vim... Mas, eles me ligaram agora a pouco e pediram que eu começasse sem eles. Como eu não tenho experiência nessa área, eu pedi ajuda de uma amiga que realmente entende desse babado de entrevista... Ela resistiu, mas aí eu prometi um jantar pra ela... Boca livre é coisa que jornalista que se preze não perde!  
  
Amiga: Ei! Você tem um apelido? També quero um nick!  
  
Primulla: Então tá! Que tal Leleca?  
  
Amiga: Não, parece meleca...  
  
Primulla: Errr... Que tal um nome japonês? Gosta de algum anime?  
  
Amiga: O que é isso?  
  
Primulla: São os desenhos que os japoneses fazem! Meu, você não tem visto TV, lido jornal, ido à banca?... Ou quem sabe me ouvido?  
  
Amiga: Tô na p...(piiiiiiiiiiiiii) caderno de esporte há três anos... E por falar nisso acho que seu time vai se f...(piiiiiiiiiiiiii) esse ano... Sabe como é, não investiu em jogadores, não tem bom técnico, a torcida tá ainda amargando o rebaixamento da escola por causa do carro assassino...  
  
Primulla: Ai! Não diga isso!  
  
Amiga: Pois é, pois é... Ah! Meu nick pode ser Chihiro... Amei aquele anime... Aquilo é anime, né?  
  
Primulla: É...  
  
[Youta, que até então estava lá ouvindo as duas sem entender nada e louco pra se mandar dali (quem não estaria?), dá uma tossida nada discreta, esperando ser ouvido.]  
  
Youta: Aaah, srtas...  
  
[As duas o olham para ele]  
  
Youta: Podemos começar a entrevista? Bem, eu tenho aulas pra ministrar...  
  
Primulla: Claro! Então Chihiro, vamos começar?  
  
Chihiro: Vamos, só me diz o que o cara faz...  
  
Primulla: Ele desenha! Sem falar que é o pai da Karin e teve um lance com a Ai Amano... Uma vídeo girl...  
  
Chihiro: Mas o que rolou nesse lance entre ele e a tal da Ai? Foi um escândalo sexual, houve imoralidade, corrupção ou...  
  
Primulla: [arregalando os olhos] Não, nada disso!!! 'Miguinha, você leu os textos que te mandei? E os mangás?  
  
Chihiro: Li... Mas foi f...(piiiiiiiii)! Primeiro tive que ler de trás pra frente o tal mangá... E os textos não têm violência, sexo, droga, corrupção, violação, nem cara batendo na namorada! Pô Pri, sem isso não dá notícia!  
  
Primulla: Verdade... Mas veja bem... Vou te contar a história de um jeito mais atualizado... Foi mais ou menos assim...  
  
[Primulla começa a cochichar para Chihiro]  
  
Chihiro: [arregalando os olhos] Ooooohhhh!  
  
[Primulla cochicha mais um pouco para Chihiro]  
  
Chihiro: [arregalando ainda mais os olhos] Putz! Mas isso é fo... (piiiiiiiiiii)!  
  
[Primulla novamente cochicha com a amigoa]  
  
Chihiro: [Chihiro faz uma cara de espanto total] Meu!  
  
[Chihiro se convence de que achou uma mina de ouro]  
  
Chihiro: [com um largo sorriso no rosto] Vamos a entrevista!  
  
Youta: Srta. Primulla, o que a srta. disse pra sua amiga?  
  
Primulla: As coisas como elas realmente são... E também uns exageros e distorções pra a noticia ficar mais televisiva, entende?  
  
Youta: [preocupado] Aaahhh....  
  
Chihiro: Youta-kun...  
  
[Chihiro se sentindo a tal ao usar o vocabulário em japonês]  
  
Chihiro: Poderia nos contar como foi sua experiência com a Ai-chan?  
  
Youta: Foi legal... Eu e a Ai tivemos bons momentos e aqueles dias mudaram e muito a minha vida... Foi um momento único e me ajudou bastante a vencer minhas inseguranças...  
  
Chihiro: Mas você não achou meio estranho aquela garota saltar da TV e tudo mais que lhe aconteceu?  
  
Youta: Estranho é, mas também é muito original!  
  
Chihiro: É, isso é! E já pensou se solta um cara da TV? Meu, ia fazer o maior sucesso entre a mulherada. E entre os gays também...  
  
Youta: Também seria legal se o fosse um vídeo boy pra consolar garotos e aí ele acabasse no quarto de uma garota e umas situações meio que loucas acontecessem na vida dela...  
  
Chihiro: Karakas... Ia ser muito massa isso!  
  
Primulla: Puxa seu Youta tava pensando em escrever uma fic assim... Que coincidência. Ah, seu Youta aquele almoço de domingo lá em casa ta de pé, né?  
  
Youta: Com direito a caldeirada, coca com limão e muita música na beira da piscina?  
  
Primulla: Só!  
  
Youta: Tô nessa!  
  
Chihiro: Hummm... Esse caso merece uma CPI, isso sim! Mas Youta-Kun o mesmo tá acontecendo com o Katsu nessa fic. O que o senhor acha disso?  
  
Youta: Hondi é alguém que trará muito força ao Katsu, além de tê-lo ajudado a vencer a timidez, produzindo bons efeitos nele. As vídeo-girls são assim, capazes de revolucionar a vida de um cara!  
  
Chihiro: É... Agora há um monte de garotas na vida dele, além da Emi-chan e até uma noiva prometida. Ah, sim a sua filha também está no meio, né?  
  
Youta: [uma grossa gota de suor surge na testa de Youta] ...  
  
Chihiro: Mas esse rapaz me parece meio volúvel... Tipo assim... Ele toda com toda bola e a coitada da Karin tá amargando um fel com ele... Coitada... Só tá levando! Nem o Primeiro beijo deles pareceu amolecer o cara... Afinal ele ta indo atrás da tal Emi-chan... Mas talvez ele só queira mesmo ficar com a Karin... Ela é bem bonita e...  
  
Youta: Perai... Ele beijou a minha filha?!  
  
Chihiro: Ué, não foi nesse capítulo? Perai... [Chihiro consulta seus textos e abre um grosso caderno, onde na capa está escrito "DVD Girl Hondi - Script"]. Foi sim... Beijo... Olha, os meninos foram discretos mas pode ter rolado uma mão boba por aqui...  
  
Youta: [estreitando os olhos] Mão boba?  
  
Chihiro: [com um sorriso sádico no rosto] Oops! Era segredo?  
  
Youta: Ele não se atreveria!  
  
Primulla: Não, de jeito nenhum! Eles são amigos, ele tá meio assim... Mas foi tudo no maior respeito...  
  
Chihiro: É... O senhor acha que os meninos iam deixar o tal do Katsu-Ecchi levar alguma em cima de sua filha?  
  
[Os três se olham. Primulla sorriu meio sem jeito. Chihiro pensou que se desse um ibope, quem sabe? E Youta lembrou de todas as mãos bobas no seu mangá, que a filha dele era lindinha e que Katsu poderia sim quem sabe... Só de leve, de forma discreta, mas...]  
  
Youta: [soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos] Vou matar aquele desgraçado se ele tocar num fio de cabelo da minha filha!!!  
  
Chihiro: Calma seu Youta a culpa não é dele. Veja bem, há duas mentes pervertidas por trás de todas as ações dele...  
  
Primulla: [assustada] NÃO!!! Quer dizer... Veja bem, Seu Youta...  
  
Chihiro: E afinal qual dos dois autores é o mais pervertido? Hum? Conta aí meninos...  
  
Youta: Eles não se atreveriam! Não na rede mundial de computadores, onde milhares de leitores acessam e opinam!  
  
Chihiro: Tô sabendo que vai ter um lance hentai mais pra frente... [Chihiro se vira na direção da câmera e fala meio sussurando]. Não deixem de lerem os próximos capítulos! Onde haverá sexo, cenas dramáticas, revelações, lágrimas... E mais cenas hentais. [Ela se volta na direção de Youta e mostra um sorriso ingênuo no rosto]. Só resta saber com quem, né?  
  
[Nesse momento os autores vão entrando, atrasados, meio que desavisados]  
  
Autor2: Oi Primulla-chan! Vocês já terminaram?  
  
Primulla: Cara, você tá atrasado uma hora!  
  
Autor2: Tô não, ainda são 8:00 horas em Manaus.  
  
Primulla: A gente mora em São Paulo, aqui são 9:00!  
  
Autor1: Ei! Eu sou de Vitória! Mas ela tá certa... São 9:00.  
  
Autor2: ...  
  
Autor1: E ai Youta? Como vai indo?  
  
Youta: Vai depender da sua resposta... Então, vai ou não rolar uma cena ecchi nessa fic?  
  
Autor1: [motivado] Vai. A gente já escreveu e tá bem massa!  
  
Youta: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... [Youta parte pra cima dos autores]. Seus pervertidos! Ela é só uma menina!!!  
  
[Como no antigo seriado do Batman, o set de filmagens e tomado por imensas onomatopéias coloridas. É um festival de POWFT!!! PAWAAAAA!!! KATAPOFT!!! KATAPOWS e mais algunas POWFT!!! Sem falar nos palavrões, que não colocamos aqui. Afinal, precisamos manter o nível.]  
  
Primulla: Putz! O negócio pegou!...  
  
Chihiro: Ah... Agora sim, temos notícia. Será se eu consigo colocar na página policial?  
  
Primulla: Bom... Com essa entrevista descobrimos que Youta é mestre em Kendo e desconfio que também seja capaz de manejar a espada negra da família da Motoko... Sem falar na Tetsusaiga do Inu-Yasha... Em resumo, os meninos ficaram muito, muito mau... Eles vão ficar alguns dias de molho e por isso acho que os outros capítulos vão atrasar um pouquinho... [com um sorriso amarelo no rosto] Acho que depois dessa eles não vão mais nos convidar pra fazer nenhuma outra entrevista...  
  
[Chihiro cantarola alegremente, enquanto termina de revisar as suas notas para enviar para a redação]  
  
***** Fim *****  
  
Nota: Nenhum ficwriter foi machucado nessa fic. E as cenas de impacto e violência foram supervisionadas. Passam todos bem.  
  
Autor2: Gostariamos de agradecer a Primulla e a "Chihiro", por elaborarem a entrevista dessa track. :)  
  
Autor1: E garantimos ao Youta a total integridade de sua filha até a gravação do proxímo capítulo.  
  
Youta: E durante a gravação!?  
  
Autor1: Er...SOCORRO!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
[Glossário]  
  
-kun: Sufixo para garoto  
  
-chan: Sufixo para garota, ou forma diminutiva para um nome  
  
-san: Sufixo para tratamento formal  
  
-sama: Sufixo para tratamento formal de maneira polida ou indicando divindade  
  
Ecchi: A forma como os japoneses pronunciam a letra H, significa perversão branda  
  
Hentai: tarado.  
  
Gomenasai: Maneira formal de se desculpar  
  
Gomen: Maneira reduzida de se desculpar  
  
Sayonara: Adeus, Tchau  
  
Baka: Idiota  
  
Okassan ou 'kassan: mãe.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iniciado: 14/08/2003  
  
Termino: 08/09/2003  
  
Digitação iniciada: 09/08/2003 (09:09, GMT-3)  
  
Conclusão da digitação: 09/08/2003 (10:53, GMT-3)  
  
Início da Primeira Revisão: 18/10/2003 (13:00, GMT-4)  
  
Fim da Primeira Revisão: 18/10/2003 (19:47, GMT-4)  
  
Revisão Final: 28/03/2004 (23:50, GMT-4) 


End file.
